


My New Beginning Trilogy : Part 1 My Wish of a New Beginning

by LPAuthor2003



Series: My New Beginning Trilogy [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPAuthor2003/pseuds/LPAuthor2003
Summary: When a wish that I had for so long finally comes true, it also comes with a price.  A price I will pay for me to have my wish and a new beginning.
Relationships: Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: My New Beginning Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607914
Comments: 74
Kudos: 108





	1. What the Hell?

Chapter 1 What the Hell?

-Hyperion Heights-

After we finally all woke up from being under yet another curse, Henry followed me back to the bar so we could talk.

“Drink?”

He waved at me, “No, I’m alright.”

I picked up a bottle of Scotch and glass, put it down in front of Henry, and poured me a drink. "After what just happened, I need about three!"

I took a sip, and Henry began to talk. “Where do we go from here?”

“I don’t know. All I know, I want to get back to Storybrooke. I miss seeing everyone.”

He looked up at me, “I wonder how Ma is doing.”

“I’m sure she’s over the moon right now. Wouldn’t mind picking at her for being big and pregnant with a pirate’s baby.”

We shared a laugh, and I killed the rest of what was left in my glass.

“Mom?”

I gazed into my son’s eyes, and he could sense that something was up. “You miss Ma, don’t you?”

I spat out some of the new Scotch that I poured into my glass, and I coughed. “Why do you think I miss Emma? We practically got on each other’s nerves the majority of the time.”

He gave me an expression that Emma was famous for providing when she called me out for being sarcastic with her. Henry was right. I do miss that big idiot.

“Fine.” I finished the second glass. “I miss Emma. Are you happy?”

He victoriously smiled, “Yes, I am happy.”

“Good.” I picked up the bottle and glass, and I put them away. “I’m going to search for my books in the basement. Want to come help me?”

“Sure.”

I walked out from behind the bar, and Henry followed me as I descended the stairs.

-The basement of Roni's-

_Clonk! Clonk! Clonk! Clonk!_

“What are we looking for again?”

“My spell books to see if there is something that we could use to get back to Storybrooke.”

Henry sighed, “What if there isn’t anything in your books for us to use?”

I stopped at the door, turned around, and placed my hand on his shoulder, “Have faith. There has to be something.”

I opened the door, and Henry began to look around. I walked over to a desk, and I started to search for a lead to where my spellbooks could be.

“Nothing over here!”

I sighed in frustration, "Nothing here neither." Something caught my eye; it was a red cabinet with rusted gold hardware. I called out to Henry, "I found something."

I walked up to the cabinet, and Henry examined it as he walked up to it. I have never seen this cabinet before unless…

“Mom, this cabinet looks like the one you had when you hid your books. Do you have the key?”

I studied the lock then grabbed my keys. I found three keys that could fit that lock. I tried each one with no luck. I sighed in frustration then decided to use my magic. I fired my spell at the lock and heard the tumble, and a _click_. I opened the cabinet doors and smiled when I saw all my books, my old cell phone, and a bottle with purple liquid in it with a note. After picking it up and read the letter, I removed the cork and downed the contents.

Henry grabbed the bottle from me. “Mom! What are you drinking?”

“I made that potion just in case another curse came our way. It’s a good thing I did. I feel like myself again.”

I returned my gaze to the contents of the cabinet, and it was like a time capsule.

“Is that what I think it is?” I picked up my phone from when I was still living in Storybrooke. “Holy shit!”

There were 166 missed calls and over 200 texts. 

“Mom.” I turned to look at my son. “How are you going to catch up with all those texts and missed calls?”

I laughed wholeheartedly and responded the best I could. “I will start with the most recent and work from there.”

I went to my text messages, and to my surprise, the majority of the texts were from Emma. I opened up our conversation, and I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

_Regina! Why aren’t you answering your phone? I need you!_

_Regina, we need to talk! Please call me!_

_Ok, damn it, what the hell did I do to you to deserve the silent treatment? We need to talk! It's about the pregnancy. Please call me. ASAP!_

I got out of the text messages and noticed the voicemails I had. I rolled my eyes when I saw five from Snow. When I found the majority of the voicemails, it was all from Emma. I decided to hit play all and just listened.

_“Regina, please call me. We need to talk.”_

_“Regina, what the hell? Pick up! Ugh, you’re killing me!”_

_"Alright, what the fuck did I do to deserve the silent treatment from you? Shit, call me as soon as you get this."_

_“Hey, I have something that I need to tell you, but you need to call me. Please. I’m desperate.”_

_"Regina, I am just going to go ahead and say what I've needed to tell you. Remember the night I stayed at your house because Killian and I got into it. Whenever you hugged me, there was a blinding goldish light. Well, since then, I started to feel sick and drained.”_

_"Damn it; I hate it when it hangs up! Anyway, I took a test and found out that I was pregnant. Killian, of course, was over the moon; however, I was confused. Killian and I weren't trying for a baby, and we were beginning to come to terms from our last argument."_

_"Son of a bitch! This damn voicemail! Sorry, pregnancy hormones. Regina, I calculated from when Dr. Whale told me how far along, I was; the baby is magical due to me being a magical person. Regina, the baby, is…"_

"Damn it!" I cursed at the phone when I heard Emma's voice coming back on. She was crying.

_“This mother fucking voicemail is driving me insane! I’m trying to tell you that the baby is yours and this damn voicemail keeps hanging up on me!”_

My eyes widened, mouth a gaped, and I dropped the phone. Did I hear correctly? Emma wasn't pregnant for Guyliner. She's pregnant with my baby! When she came to the Enchanted Forest to help Henry, she didn't just tell Henry about the pregnancy; she was also telling me! The room started to spin, and I needed some air.

“Mom, are you alright?”

My dear sweet boy, so concerned and yet, I don't know how to explain this to him.

“I need to get some air. I’m going to take the trash to the dumpster.”

I left Henry in the basement more confused than when we first walked in. At the moment, I needed to get out of that room before I reacted before I had a chance to think things through. A breath of fresh air always cleared my head to help me think, and I need to breathe to soak it all in that a lifelong wish was finally coming true.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I walked out of the bar with two black bags. Replaying Emma’s message in my mind, I couldn’t begin to fathom how it happened. I remember that night like it was only yesterday…

_Henry was at his friend's house for the evening, and I just finished hanging up my pantsuits in the closet when my phone whistled. I walked over to my nightstand and picked it up. It was a text from Emma._

**_Killian and I fought._ **

_I rolled my eyes. All they have been doing since they got married was fight. I took a deep breath, bit my tongue, and texted back._

**_Again?_ **

**_Yes, it was much worse this time._ **

**_Do you want to talk about it?_ **

_I waited then her text appeared on the screen._

**_Are you home?_ **

**_Yes._ **

**_I’ll be there soon._ **

_Not even a minute later, the doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs, up to the front door, and opened it. Emma lifted her head and tears stained her face._

_“You look awful.”_

_“I feel like shit.”_

_I motioned for her to come in, and she walked into the foyer. I closed the door and gave her a weak smile._

_“Can I get you anything to drink?”_

_She shook her head, “I’m alright.”_

_“No, you’re not.”_

_I led her to the living room, and we both sat down on the sofa._

_“What the hell did that filthy pirate do to you?”_

_She was still shaking, and I took her hand in mine, "Emma, please tell me that he didn't hit you."_

_Tears continued to pour down her cheeks, and my blood began to boil. I wanted to rip out his heart and set it ablaze! I want Guyliner to feel immense pain for hurting my best friend that way!_

_"Regina, he wants to start a family, and I don't know if I'm ready for that. I told him that we need to think about it, but he lost it when I told him that I was going to meet you to talk with you about Henry’s senior trip.”_

_“What did he do to you?”_

_“He grabbed me and well…”_

_Emma took off her jacket, and when she pulled it off her left arm, she winced in pain. I gasped when I saw a long gash on her arm._

_“That’s it! He’s getting his ass torched!”_

_“This was an accident…”_

_“Like hell it was! Emma, I don’t understand why you are taking up for him. He hurt you and you are defending him?”_

_“Regina, I fought to get away from him when he grabbed me then his hook caught me…”_

_I made a quizzical expression. "Really Emma?"_

_She began to cry again. "You're right. I'm making excuses and I shouldn't…I shouldn’t let him get away with this.”_

_I took her into an embrace. When she wrapped her arms around me, a flash of golden light burst from our embrace. We stayed in the embrace for some time then I broke the embrace to mend her arm._

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

As I walked to the back by the dumpster, I couldn’t help but have that feeling that someone was following me; watching my every move. I focused on the presence I felt behind me. Whoever it is, he or she has magic. I quickly turned around to see no one there. After throwing the trash in the dumpster, I felt the magical being getting closer. I formed a fireball in my hand and quickly turned around.

“Henry?” I blew out my fire. “Haven’t you learned to never sneak up on me?”

"Sorry, mom…" His voice drowned out when I saw the fire blazing our way.

“Henry, duck!”

He ducked just in time for me to catch the flaming…arrow? I put out the fire to see a rolled-up note. I opened the letter and read it in its entirety.

_My dear Regina,_

_I want to give you my heartfelt thanks for giving me a second chance at having a happy ending with Robin. We are happily married and have a daughter. Yes, you are a mother. But I hope you are sitting down for this. When I had Katherine, the doctor said she was supposed to be a twin. Regina, when we were separated, Katherine was separated from her twin. You are carrying her twin. Your pregnancy is dormant due to the infertility potion you drank but forgot an ingredient to make sure that we would never get pregnant…blood of thyself. There’s something else. Katherine and I found a way for you to reverse the effects of the potion. You can see her in your bar after you read this letter, and she can explain everything more clearly. She also knows that Robin is not her biological father. When you see her, you will know who her other parent is. Thank you so much for giving me a second chance at life with happiness._

_Your former evil half,_

_Regina_

A wave of dizziness hit me suddenly, and I propped myself against the metal dumpster for support. I’m…I’m…

“Mom? Are you alright?”

I was still in shock. “I’m what?”


	2. Katherine

I'm still in shock; me, pregnant! I couldn't be! I took a damn potion that prevented that! At least, I thought it did. It hurt like hell when it began to work. After rereading the letter for the tenth time, I looked up at my son, who was extremely worried about me.

“Mom, say something. Are you alright?”

“I’m pregnant.”

"Ok, I told you to say something, but wait, what?"

I smiled at him and repeated what I said. “I’m pregnant. The pregnancy is dormant due to the infertility potion that I took years ago, but I don’t know how it happened or when.”

Henry ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled. He took the letter from me and read its contents.

"I have a sister named Katherine, and she's in the bar right this second. What are we waiting for? Let's go talk to her."

He took off toward the bar.

“Henry, wait!” I sighed in frustration. He just couldn’t wait for me to reason with him before going in. Well, ready or not, I believe I’m going inside to meet my daughter.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After walking into the bar, I heard laughter. I decided to listen before making my presence known.

“I can’t believe I have a little sister!”

"Crazy, right?"

“Wow, you can pass as Mom’s twin!”

“Imagine the looks I get in the Enchanted Forest!”

They broke out into a laughing fit, and I smiled. My heart melted that my son and daughter were getting along so well.

“So, how’s mom?”

“You can ask her yourself. I thought I heard the door closed. Mom!”

After taking a deep breath, I walked up to where they were sitting. She was so beautiful. She had long wavy dark brown hair. Henry was right. Katherine can pass as my twin, but her eyes were green where mine are brown. Green eyes…green eyes! No!

"Hi, Mom."

I smiled and finally replied to her. “Hi, how are you?”

Katherine stood up and hugged me. "Doing well. I was talking with Henry before you came in."

Henry looked down at his watch then got up from his chair. "I hate to do this, but I have to run. I need to check on Ella and Lucy. Mom, call me if you need anything."

"I will." He kissed me then Katherine, and he walked out, leaving us alone.

Katherine exhaled, “I’m sure you have a lot of questions for me.”

“I don’t know where to begin.” I sat down and began playing with a napkin. After a brief moment of silence, I finally found the words to speak. “How did this happen?”

“Mom, I don’t think I need to give you the birds and the bees talk.”

I laughed then took her hand in mine. “No, dear, I guess I should reword my question. When did this happen?”

“Remember when the darkness enveloped you trying to make you the Dark One?”

“Yes.”

“Emma sacrificed herself to save you.”

“Yes.”

“What was going through your head at that moment?”

“Katherine, that was over two years ago…”

“Try to remember.”

I thought back to that moment. I remembered thinking about what I would be missing out on if I succumbed to the darkness; Henry, Robin, Emma, a family, a baby of my own…wait…that’s it! Emma stuck the dagger in right when I thought of a baby of my own! Oh Emma, you big idiot!

“You figured it out, didn’t you?”

I nodded and looked into her green eyes…Emma’s eyes. I smiled.

“Emma gave me you.”

“And my twin that is still in there.” She pointed to my stomach, I looked down, and I rested my hand on it.

“How can we reverse the effects of the infertility potion?”

Katherine smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.”

She reached into her pocket. The door to the bar flew open, and Lucy ran in.

“You’d never guess what I found!”

I turned to look at my precious granddaughter and smiled. “What did you find?”

"I found this. It looks like a page from the book, but there's no missing pages or torn pages anywhere."

“Let me see it.”

I reached out for the page, and Lucy handed it to me. Katherine and I looked at the page together. I was confused. It showed Emma and I in the Enchanted Forest, and we were kissing.

“This isn’t making sense. This never happened.”

Katherine placed a hand on my shoulder. “Maybe it was supposed to happen, but it didn’t.”

Lucy’s mouth dropped. “Oh my gosh! The prophecy foretold but never came to be!”

I looked up from the picture with a questionable expression, then Lucy explained.

"There was a prophecy that foretold about the Queen and the Savior. They are soul mates and will have gold magic, which is the most powerful magic ever known in existence once they are married. They will have a child born on the third day of the third month before the sun dies…"

I found where Lucy was reading, and I held up my hand. "Stop."

She looked at me with an expression that asked if she’d done anything wrong. I looked at her.

“Where did you find this?”

She smiled at me and replied, “Follow me.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Katherine and I followed Lucy into the garden, where the beautiful blue delphiniums were blooming. Lucy pointed down into the dry well. Katherine and I looked down to realize there was a rope leading down.

“I’m going down.”

“Mom, no! Think about you and my twin. I don’t want you both to get hurt!”

“Katherine.” I took her hands in mine. “I didn’t reverse anything yet. We are both fine until then. I need answers.”

She nodded and let go of my hands. I grabbed the rope, swung myself to where I was facing the inside wall of the well.

Lucy glanced at Katherine then me. "Can someone please explain to me what is going on? Why do I see two Reginas?"

Katherine and I laughed. Katherine knelt in front of Lucy. "How about I explain everything while Regina is down there looking around?"

On that note, I descended into the well.


	3. The Pages of What Could Have Been

I made my way down the rope and landed on the sandy bottom of the well. As I looked around, I can only see where the sun shone. I lifted my hands and lit torches lined the walls. 

“That’s better. Now, let’s see what we have down here.”

I knelt and began moving sand around. Sand…all I felt was sand! What did I do; get trapped inside an hourglass? I was getting frustrated until…

“Ouch!”

I held out my hand and found a paper cut on my index finger. I looked down and found a corner of a piece of paper sticking out of the sand. I picked it up and looked at the picture.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I gazed at the picture. Emma and I had our hands facing toward whoever was looking at the picture; then, gold magic shot out of our hands. I looked up, trying to grasp what this is.

_Ah ah ah oooooo ah ah!_

I conjured a fireball in my free hand, trying to find where the voice came from. There was a small tunnel where I would have to crawl through. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

_Ah ah ah oooooo ah ah!_

I exhaled. “Guess not.”

I got down on my hands and knees then crawled through the tunnel.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After I crawled my way through, I reached a place that felt out of this realm. Torches lit themselves in golden flames. I stood up to where I can observe where I am. Before I can get a clear look around, a tall male Native American shaman dressed in gold walked up to me.

“Ya’at’eeh aliil yee.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand.”

He walked closer to me, and I got a better look at him. His hair was long, white, and thick. He stood about a little under five feet since he was shorter than I am. His wrinkles told me that he lived for a long time.

“You, magical one, known as Regina.”

“Yes, I am Regina. You are?”

“Achak, I am the one who protects the Tooh di T’aa aaniinii and the foretold prophecy that never came to be.”

I looked around and didn't see anything of what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see this Tooh di T'aa aaniinii, and what is the foretold prophecy that never came to be?"

"You ask too many questions, Regina. What you need to do is ask the question that weighs the most on your heart. It is not about the River of Truth, and it's not about the prophecy."

The moment of truth. “Where are the remaining pages like this one?”

I handed the page to Achak, and he began chanting.

“ _Ah yah high eee igh yah toom eee yeah yuh.”_

Golden mist swirled in front of us as he continued to chant. It swirled faster when he chanted more quickly, forming a column post stand. When the chanting finished, a beautiful red and white book with gold trim appeared on the stand. When I looked at the book, I read the title: _The Queen and Her Savior_. 

"Achak, how did this book…" I turned to him to finish asking my question only to find that I am alone. I exhaled in frustration; then I picked up the book. _Doom!_ I looked around, and the room was filling up with sand.

“Shit!”

I ran to the tunnel with the book and began to crawl through. I heard the sand moving behind me and quickened my pace. I saw the light and crawled out. After using my magic to get me out the well, it quickly filled to the top with sand.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

“Mom? Are you alright?”

I turned to my daughter…still getting used to saying that. “I’m fine. Well, I found the book those pages came from.”

Lucy was bouncing with excitement. “Let’s go back and read it!”

“Lucy, I need to read this on my own to understand all of this, then I need to get back to Emma. She and I have a lot to talk about.”

Katherine rested her hand on my shoulder, and I looked into her beautiful green eyes. "Do you want me to be there with you, Mom?"

I returned my gaze to the book and ran my hand over the cover. I nodded, then Katherine took Lucy's hand.

"Let's go back, and then we can call Henry to come to get Lucy, then you and I can sit down to read this book."

"Alright." I looked up from the book, and weakly smiled. "Let's go."

We arrived back at the bar, and Katherine took my cellphone to call Henry. I sat down on the couch and began to read through it. Lucy sat down next to me.

"I like this picture. It looks like you two are in the Enchanted Forest, but my dad looks about my age."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. “Because he is. This was what could have happened if I would have allowed Emma and Henry to return to the Enchanted Forest with us when I prevented Peter Pan’s curse from happening.”

“I wish this could have happened. You deserve to be happy…you know with your soulmate.”

I closed the book and hugged Lucy. "What made you think I wasn't happy?"

Lucy shook her head. “I meant you would be happier with your soulmate.”

After kissing her cheek, Henry walked in. We said our goodbyes and Katherine and I were left alone. She sat down on the couch with me.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

I opened the book, and we read through it, page by page. This story reminded me of a classic fairytale. I had a massive smile on my face laughing at Emma's idiotic decisions, and I cried when I saw a picture of me pregnant. Katherine took me into an embrace and held me as I cried.

“You know this can still happen.”

I broke the embrace and gazed into her eyes. “What do you mean?”

She shook her head. “You can still be pregnant and be with Ma. All you have to do.” She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a purple potion bottle. “Drink this.”

I smelled the potion after removing the cork. It smelled wonderful. I decided to drink the potion. 

“Katherine, nothing has happened yet…”

The pain hit me. I hunched over, and Katherine held my hand.

“Mom, you need to breathe. If you throw up after the pain subsides, you are indeed pregnant.”

Listening to my beautiful daughter, I took deep breaths, and the pain slowly subsided. When it finally went away, I felt horrible! I knew something was going to happen. I got up and ran as fast as I could to the restroom. I made it to the toilet just in time for me vomit.


	4. I Need to Get to Emma

I emptied my stomach contents again, and I heard the bathroom door open. The sound of Katherine's footsteps filled the room, and she opened the door to the stall I was in. I felt her scratching my back.

“When will this stop?”

She laughed, then replied. "I don't know. I was never pregnant. I heard nausea goes away after the first trimester."

We both shared a laugh, and finally, the nausea subsided. Katherine helped me up, and I walked to the sink to clean up.

“Come on. Let’s get you home.”

I nodded, and we walked back into the bar to grab our things.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

We arrived at my apartment, and I felt another wave of nausea coming on. I hurried to the bathroom just in time to empty my stomach contents in the toilet. After I heard the door close, I felt hands rub up and down my back. My sweet Katherine; she has been a blessing to me since she arrived in Hyperion Heights. I flushed away the foul stench and carefully stood. 

“Mom, are you okay?”

After I rinsed out my mouth and wiped it with a towel, I smiled at her through the mirror. "I felt like I was run over by a bus, but I will be fine."

She smiled at me, then took my arm and hooked it in hers. "Come, you need to lie down. Where’s your room?”

I led the way, and I climbed into my bed under the covers. Katherine sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I need to find a way to get to Emma.”

“Mom, you need to call her. Do you still have her number?”

"Yes, look in my purse. I have a cell phone that I used in Storybrooke. Her number is on that phone."

She left the room, and I had some time to think. I'm pregnant, and so is Emma. We are both having babies for each other. I still don't understand all of this, but one thing keeps coming into my mind. How do I tell Emma that I'm pregnant with her child? I looked down at my flat belly and placed a hand on it. Emma and I's baby is in there growing. I need to talk to her; now!

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Katherine walked back into my room and handed me my phone. After I took the phone, I searched for Emma’s number. Once I found it, I looked at my daughter.

“Just call already.”

I looked down at the phone and pressed to call her. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

“It’s about damn time you call!”

I laughed. “I’m sorry. It’s a long story!”

“Another curse?”

“How did you guess?”

“That is the only explanation for why you never returned my calls.”

“Emma, I have something that I need to tell you. I hope you are sitting down for this.”

It was silent for a while. I heard her grunt signaling that she sat down.

"Alright, Regina, what's up?"

“Remember when the darkness was about to claim me as the new Dark One?”

“Very clearly, yes.”

"When you stuck the dagger in to get the darkness from me, I was thinking about things that I wished I would have been able to do. One of them was to have a child of my own. You stuck the dagger in at that moment. You, my idiotic Savior, magically got me pregnant…"

“What?”

"Let me finish. The pregnancy was dormant due to the infertility potion I took, which was faulty. When I split myself with the Jekyll and Hyde potion, my evil half took one fetus, and I still have the other. My evil half found a way to reverse the effects of the potion and had a beautiful baby girl who looks exactly like me but with your eyes. Her name is Katherine.”

“So…wait…can she talk?”

“Yes, do you want to talk to her?”

“Sure.”

I handed the phone to Katherine, and she looked at me perplexed.

“She wants to talk to you.”

Katherine took the phone, placed it up to her ear, and tears formed in her eyes.

“Hello?”

"Hey, baby girl."

“Hi Ma, how are you?”

“Very huge and very uncomfortable.”

Katherine laughed, then continued the conversation. "Ma, I brought Mom the potion, and she took it. She is indeed pregnant with my twin even though I was born first."

"Oh, baby girl, I wish I could see you and your Mom. I miss Regina so much."

“I’ll let you talk to her so you can tell her that.”

Katherine handed me the phone back. I placed it next to my ear.

“What do you think of her?”

“I love her.”

I looked at my daughter and took her hand in my free one. “I love her, too.”

"I miss you, Regina. I wish I could see you. I want you to be here when the baby comes."

"Listen to me; I will do everything in my power to come back to Storybrooke.”

“Please hurry. I have to continue to use Blue to help me stay strong because this baby is magical.”

“Emma, what are we going to do with two newborns?”

“I don’t know, but…wait, we?”

"Yes! I don't want to raise this baby alone, and I don't want you to do it alone either. We are having each other's baby."

“This is some messed up shit.”

I laughed, then Emma came back on. "I missed your laugh. I'm so happy I got to hear it again."

I smiled and decided to tell her how I felt. “I missed you, too.”

“Crap!”

“Emma? Are you alright?”

“Hook is here.”

“Did you tell him about the baby not being his?”

“Yes, he just got home from being away for eight months.”

I was fuming! I needed to get to Emma now! How dare Captain Guyliner leave the mother of my baby alone for eight months! She needed someone, and he left her!

"I'm on my way, and Hook's ass is toast!"

“Regina, don’t you hang up on…”

I hung up, and I looked up at Katherine.

"I need to get to Storybrooke, and I need your help."


	5. Emma

“Mom, do you know that you are asking for a tall order? Look at where we are located. We don’t have magic beans growing everywhere.”

“How did you get here?”

Katherine hung her head then looked into my eyes with tears in hers. "I opened a portal using my magic; only I had to sacrifice not being able to return to the Wish Realm."

My heart sank. She sacrificed her life back home to come to help me. I couldn't hold back the tears.

"Oh, mom," she took me into her arms and hugged me. "It's alright. I'm here to help you. The only way to open up the portal is to write down a sacrifice you are willing to make. Fold it up and give it to me, then I will show you how to open the portal."

I picked up a sheet of paper, a pen, and I penned **_I sacrifice eight months of pregnancy to get to Emma in Storybrooke._** I gave it to Katherine; then she smiled at me.

“Alright, I want you to go stand in front of your full-length mirror. Once you are there, close your eyes and think about where you want to go then hold out your right hand.”

I slowly got out of the bed and made my way to the mirror. I looked inside the mirror, eyes closed, and thought about Emma along with that ass of a pirate doing heaven knows what to her!

“Mom, hold out your hand to open it.”

I held out my hand and heard the magic begin to work. When I opened my eyes, I can see everything that is going on. Suddenly, my clothes began to feel tight. I looked down, and my belly began to grow. I ran into the bathroom to magic my clothes into a stretchy dress. My stomach stopped growing and realized that I'm the same size as Emma. We were both in our ninth month of pregnancy. What I felt next was the most beautiful thing ever; the baby moved! I began to talk to the baby.

"Hi, my love. It's Mommy! We're going to see Ma right now."

I walked out of the bathroom, and Katherine’s mouth dropped.

“Mom, look at you. You sacrificed all that time so that you can go to Ma."

“Yes, now do the pregnant lady a favor.”

She gave me a perplexed look.

“Go through the portal with me.”

She took my hand in hers, and we stepped through the portal.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Storybrooke, Emma’s House-

All I heard was arguing. Hook was in a rage, still calling Emma a slut and asking why she was having my baby. Before Emma could answer, Katherine and I arrived in the living room.

“ **That’s enough!** ”

Emma's eyes were extensive, and Hook was also in shock.

“Regina?”

“What the hell?”

I placed my hands on my hips and fired back at the damn pirate. "I was about to ask you the same thing, Guyliner! What in the hell were you thinking of leaving Emma for eight months knowing she was pregnant? What in the hell were you thinking coming back to Emma asking her why she was having my baby?"

“I was asking what the hell because I see fucking two of you!”

"Captain Drunkard, meet Katherine. Emma and I's daughter. The baby I am carrying is also Emma's, although the pregnancy was dormant for two years. This baby is Katherine’s twin. My evil half had her.”

“Regina, this doesn’t help the current situation.”

"Killian, can you do me a favor?" I turned to look at Emma, and I noticed she wasn't well.

"Emma, please sit down, and I will sit next to you. It will help us both."

Emma nodded, and we both sat down on the couch. We sat close enough to where our legs touched…nothing.

"Mom, you and Ma will have to touch each other's arm or hold hands for it to work."

Emma and I looked at each other, then grabbed hands. Our magic began to help not only us but the babies as well. We smiled at each other, then Hook cleared his throat.

“Aren’t we a happy family? I'm sure you two will sleep together now, am I right? You, your Majesty, decided to waltz back in after leaving to go help Henry for some time then come back pregnant hoping to steal my wife!"

I was hot! Livid! I decided to let him have it.

"Are you kidding me, Killian? Was I the one who constantly verbally abused her when things didn't go my way? Was I the one who abused her every time we got into a verbal altercation? The answer would be no. I would never lay a hand on her to hurt her. She always helped me even when I didn't deserve it. She's my friend that I can depend on, and I hope that I was that friend for her. Yes, I missed her very much and wanted to get back to her once I found out that she was carrying my baby. Unfortunately, I had to battle with another curse and this surprise."

Katherine smiled, then Killian shook his head. "You know what. You can both have this! Emma, it's over. I'm outta here!"

I evilly grinned. "See ya mate!"

He turned around and raised his hook at me as he was nearing me. I was too fast for him. I shot my magic at him, sending him out the door. 

“Regina! I’m so glad you came back!”

“So am I. Oh!” I broke the embrace and motioned for Katherine to come over. “Emma, this is Katherine.”

Katherine sat down to where Emma was between us. "Oh, Ma, you were everything I dreamed you would be!"

“Oh, baby girl, you are exactly what I pictured you to be.”

I smiled, and I couldn't be happier at what I was seeing in front of me. Katherine yawned, and Emma got up.

“Oh, Kat, I will show you to a room so you can rest.”

"Thanks, Ma."

She bent down to kiss my cheek. “Good night, Mom.”

“Good night, sweetheart.”

Emma and Katherine walked upstairs, leaving me in the living room. I felt the baby move, and I smiled.

“Fooled you, I’m not sleeping.”

The baby moved to where it was up against my hand. I chuckled and rubbed the spot I felt him or her in.

“I can’t wait to see you. Will you look like Ma? Me? Or a mix of both?”

“Well, I think another you would be nice because you are beautiful.”

I turned around to see Emma waddle her way back to the sofa.

“Why are you giving me a lovely compliment?”

“Because it’s the truth!”

I smiled and decided to give her one. “You’re beautiful, too, you know.”

“I think I like you pregnant. You’re not calling me an idiot a lot.”

We laughed, and then Emma took my hand in hers.

“I missed you, Regina.”

“I missed you, too.”

She took me into an embrace, and I wrapped my arms around her. Finally, I felt like I am home.


	6. Pregnancy Cravings Times 2

-Emma’s House 2 am-

I waddled my way into the kitchen because I had a craving for Funyuns and Spinach Artichoke dip with a Coca Cola. I opened the pantry; no Funyuns. I opened the refrigerator; the spinach artichoke dip only had two servings left. There was only one Coca Cola left. I picked it up, popped the top, and began to drink it. Emma walked in, eating the Funyuns.

“Emma, I want some Funyuns.”

“There’s no more. I’m here to throw the bag away.”

I was fuming and was struggling to maintain control. “There’s no more?”

“No, do you know it goes wonderfully with spinach artichoke dip?”

I knew my face was turning red at this point, then to top it off, she added. "I got thirsty, so I came to get a Coca Cola to wash it down."

I mustered up my evil grin then I downed the rest of the Coke. After crushing the can with my right hand, I replied.

“There’s no more. I just drank the last one.”

Emma was pissed, and I was enjoying every minute of it.

“Regina, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did.”

“You bitch!”

“You pig!”

“Selfish Queenie!”

"Is that all you can come up with? You overgrown idiotic, self-centered cow!"

Katherine walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "What is going on?"

Emma and I started yelling at her all at once.

“She ate all the Funyuns!”

“She drank the last Coke!”

“She ate all the spinach artichoke dip!”

“And she didn’t even bother to think of me!”

Katherine winched then held up her hands. “Alright, both of you calm down. Please stop arguing and go back to bed. I will go to change and run to the store."

I shook my head. “I’m too upset to eat. I refuse to stay in the same room with this bottomless pit cow!”

I stormed into my room and slammed the door. I heard Emma yelling back at me.

"And I refuse to stay in the same room with a selfish queen who thinks I will let her have the first pick of any food in my pantry and refrigerator! Now I understand why you were called evil! You only think of yourself!"

That's it! I opened the door to my room and walked back to where I stood to look at Emma in her eyes.

“You don’t understand what you’ve just done, Miss Swan. You just unleashed my fury!”

Emma fired back. “Bring it on, your majesty!”

We both stormed off to our rooms and slammed the doors.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Emma’s Home 10:30 am-

Emma and I were watching reruns of The Golden Girls in shorts and a tank top. We were laughing and enjoying each other’s company.

"Oh, this is the part where Blanche explains a fantasy about Dorothy and Al's arguing was built-up sexual tension."

I watched to see if Emma was telling the truth. It happened along with Blanche spraying herself with water in the face. We laughed so hard then Emma turned to me.

“I don’t know how many times I had that happen to me.”

I looked at her perplexed. “You mean where you spray yourself with water in the face?”

She chuckled, then sorted. "No, I mean having those arguments where it is built-up sexual tension. One person comes to mind that I argue a lot with and imagine what would be like in the bedroom."

I forgot about the rest of the episode then turned to my idiotic friend as best as I could to face her.

"Emma Grace Swan, you have been holding back on me, and I want details. Who is the lucky one that you have these thoughts of?"

Emma blushed, then my mouth dropped open. "It's someone I know. Isn't it?"

She nodded, then I began to guess. “August?”

She shook her head.

“Hook?”

She gave me the ‘are you stupid’ expression.

“My apologies!”

Emma blushed some more, and my jaw dropped. "A woman?"

She nodded. I placed my hand on hers and reassured her. "It's alright. Having weird sex cravings during pregnancy is…normal? I think I read that in the book. I've experimented before arriving in Storybrooke before I became the Evil Queen. I prefer that experience than with a male."

“That’s a little bit too much for me to handle at the moment.”

“What’s the matter, dear? Already wet?”

“Regina!”

“I think I am walking in at the wrong time…do you need anything else at the store?”

Emma and I began to think, then Emma replied. "Pick up some cookies-n-cream ice cream!"

"And some chocolate syrup!" I added as I watched Katherine remove her layers into capri pants and a short-sleeved shirt. "Kat, could you turn the air conditioner on it's stifling in here!"

She walked into the room, shivering, turned down the air, and left Emma and me alone.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Emma’s House 2 am-

I was sleeping great, then something incredible happened. Someone was giving me pleasure like I have never experienced before! It was two fingers that penetrated my core and curled inside. I moaned my appreciation, and then my eyes opened to see…

“Emma? What the hell?”

“Regina…let me explain.”

“Let you explain? What’s there to explain?”

"Could you calm down before you wake up Katherine, then it would get awkward."

I exhaled then nodded for her to explain.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore! I have been having these wet dreams about us since the first day we met! When we became friends, the wet dreams lasted longer, and they felt so real. You left, and all I had were the dreams. Damn it, Regina, from our friendship alone…I fell in love with you. Those dreams…I want to make love to you until you can't move for two days."

“Emma Swan, get out of my room.”

“Please, Regina, just listen.”

“Please leave me alone.”

I rolled over very carefully and began to ponder on everything Emma told me. Hell, she dropped this massive bombshell on me! She's in love with me and wants to make love to me! What the fuck? I am so confused.

“Regina…”

I squinted my eyes shut, hoping she would just leave me alone.

“I am not leaving until we talk about this.”

I shook my head. "What is there to talk about, Emma? You came into my room, gave me one hell of foreplay, and then drop this bomb that you love me. What can I say right now?"

All I heard was a sigh, then I continued. "Until I have had time to think it over, I have nothing more to say."

“Regina…”

"Goodnight, Emma."

“Goodnight.”

I felt when she got up and heard when the door closed. Immediately, it felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest along with my lungs. I couldn't breathe for a moment until I stopped denying one thing. Something I shouldn’t hold back any longer needs to be said. Damn, why do I have to be so blatant with things? Why do I always push people away every time he/she shows me some affection? Not anymore. Now, I’m going to do what's right for me—time I hold tight to what's mine.


	7. Shut Up and Kiss Me

-4 am Emma’s House-

I made up my mind about what to do now; so, I got up made my way down to Emma's room. I stood outside the door, and before I knocked, I heard her crying.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Oh no! I caused this. I’m the reason she’s crying. Why did I push her away? Why do I keep doing this to people that I care for and love? Wait…love…that's it! I love the idiot, but do I deserve her? I don't want to hurt her like Captain Drunk-A-Lot. Regina, snap out of it, open the damn door and tell Emma how you feel. I reached for the handle, knocked softly, and waited.

“Come in.”

I opened the door and walked in.

"Are you coming to reject me again?"

That hit a nerve, and I closed the door. "I deserved that. Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

“To what, Regina? Hurt me? Kinda late for that one.”

“I know. If I could take it back, I would.”

After walking to the unoccupied side of the bed, I sat down and got comfortable. “Emma, listen to me. This is not how I pictured our talk about feelings would turn out. So, I will just say what I feel.”

Silence. I can't stand that she's not talking! I felt her move and the moonlight shown through the curtain to show me that she was looking at me.

“What do you feel?”

“When I was away from you, it felt as if my lungs were ripped out of my chest! Knowing that you were here with Guyliner beating you and verbally abusing you, it was like he ripped my heart out of my chest, and he was slowly crushing it. Emma, I feel like I am home now that I am here with you and Katherine. Katherine! You gave me something that I have always dreamed of having, but you; you, my big idiot, you gave me two."

I placed my hand on my swollen belly with watery eyes.

“Three.”

I looked down at her. “What?”

She took my free hand and placed it on her belly. “I gave you three; four if you count Henry.”

“I always count Henry.”

We shared a laugh then her thumb caressed the top of my hand. “You are absolutely breathtaking in the moonlight.”

I smiled. “Emma, I’m so sorry for…”

“Regina.”

“What?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Before I knew it, she sat up, cupped the back of my neck, and our lips met. First, it started as gentle, and then it turned into heated…passionate…hungry! She gently pulled me entirely onto the bed then lowered me to where I was on my back.

"Damn it; you have too many clothes on."

Emma waved her hand, and our gowns and undergarments vanished. I smiled evilly. "Now, you can do what you wanted to do in my bedroom earlier."

She grabbed my leg and began planting kisses down my calf to my inner thigh. 

"Oh, Emma…you're so…so…"

When she reached my core, I sharply inhaled when she began licking my bundle of nerves.

"Utterly magnificent? Amazing?"

I chuckled then gasped in surprise and euphorically when she inserted her tongue inside me.

"Oh, Emma…oh, yes…mmmm…”

Her free hand snaked up to where she began kneading my breast.

"Oh shit! Oh, Emma! Mmmm…”

“You need to quiet down. I forgot to silence the room.”

I moaned, "Done. I want to pleasure you too."

Emma kissed her way up to my lips, and a tongue battle was initiated. She helped me sit up and instructed me into a position. Our legs were spread apart to where her right leg was on top of my left, and my right leg was on top of her left. We maneuvered ourselves into where our cores rubbed together. Our bodies moved as one, and both of our needs were met at one time.

"Oh, Regina! Oh, fuck! This is heavenly!"

"Emma! Oh, shit, this is amazing! Ooooohhh!”

“Regina, go faster!”

I sped up, and this feeling sent us to new heights! I felt myself getting closer to the climax because I was throbbing at that point. What was also amazing, I felt our magic working simultaneously with our lovemaking!

“Oh fuck, Regina! I’m about to cum!”

“Mmmm…me too!”

Emma's thumb found a way to my clit and began to work double time. I followed suit with hers, and we reached our climaxes together. We were both out of breath, and we made our way to the pillows. After we covered ourselves, we turned to look at each other with big smiles on our faces.

“Wow!”

I laughed and agreed. "Wow, indeed."

“Regina, that was the best I ever had.”

"I have to agree with you. This was indeed the best I ever had. Oh, Emma, why did we wait so long to tell each other how we feel?"

“Because we’re idiots.”

We both laughed, and Emma placed her hand on my cheek. "I love you, Regina Katherine. I'm so happy you came back into my life when I needed you, and I'm even happier that we’re both pregnant together for each other.”

I couldn't help laughing, then Emma got up.

"Gee thanks, I'm trying to enjoy the afterglow, and you're laughing at me."

“Come here,” I attempted to coax her back into the bed. “I’m not laughing at you.”

“I’m going pee! Your little princess or prince thinks my bladder is a bouncy castle.”

I chuckled and adjusted myself to get comfortable. "Don't take too long, dear. I want to cuddle with you."

It got quiet. Too quiet for my liking, I tried to look into the on-suite bathroom to see if Emma was alright. After lying in silence for three minutes, I heard her stir.

“Regina!”

Oh shit! That didn't sound good at all! I waved my hand, and I was in my gown again. I got up and waddled my way into her bathroom. What I saw looked like something straight out of a horror movie!


	8. Emergency

-Emma’s Bathroom-

I walked into the bathroom and saw blood covering the floor leading up to Emma, who was sitting on the bathtub. I was in shock.

“Regina, something’s wrong. I don’t feel so good.”

I carefully made my way to Emma and sat next to her. I heard footsteps then Katherine walked in.

"Ma! Oh, my God!"

“Katherine, darling, call an ambulance.”

“Mom…I…”

I raised my voice, “ **Call an ambulance!** ”

She took the house phone and called.

"Regina, I feel light-headed."

“Emma, stay with me.”

Her eyes were blinking rapidly.

“Emma?”

Her head bobbed forward, and her body was following suit. I caught her and held her in my arms.

“ **Emma!** ”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Storybrooke General Hospital-

Emma was wheeled into the ER, and Katherine and I were sitting in the waiting room. Snow, David, and Neal came in.

“Regina, what’s going on? How’s Emma? Oh my God, you’re pregnant! Who’s the father?”

I shook my head. "Snow, sit down, and I will explain the pregnancy after."

I explained everything from the new curse I went through, Katherine, both Emma’s and my pregnancy, and why we are here. Snow and David’s mouths were open so wide they could catch one thousand flies. I couldn’t take their silence anymore.

“Snow, David, please say something.”

David chuckled, and Snow smiled. "It's about time that you two got together."

We laughed for a short time until Dr. Whale walked up to us.

"We are doing an emergency c-section to get the baby out. The placenta detached, and right now, both lives are on the line."

I swallowed hard. “Can I be there in the delivery room?”

“Regina, Emma’s doctor is already performing the section as we speak.”

I couldn’t hear the rest of what he was saying because I had sharp pains in my back that caused me to sit. Snow noticed my actions.

“Regina? What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

I winced in pain and grabbed Snow by the shirt collar. “My spine feels like it’s breaking into a million shards at the moment. What do you think is wrong with me?”

Whale grabbed an empty wheelchair and ran back towards us. "Get in."

“Listen here, Whale, if I move, I’m going to need some assistance.”

Katherine and David gently stabled me, and then I felt something. I looked down, and there was a puddle of clear liquid on the floor. Pain hit me so hard that my knees buckled from under me. David, being Prince Charming, lifted me into his arms then followed Whale to a gernie. Whale, a couple of nurses, and Katherine wheeled me into Labor and Delivery.

-Storybrooke Hospital Labor and Delivery Room 3-

I've been poked, hooked up, undressed, and redressed in a hospital gown. All I heard were different beeps and noises that were monitoring the baby and me. Katherine and Snow walked in.

“Mom, how are you?”

I reached for a tube, "Now that I have the epidural, I'm pain-free," then I turned to Snow. "Any news on Emma?"

“David is waiting. So far, we still haven’t heard anything.”

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "This is so typical of us. We both get into situations that are way above our heads, but together we get through it. Now, she's in emergency surgery, and I'm in labor."

Katherine pulled a chair next to me and took my hand in hers. David walked into the room, and his face looked grim.

“What did they say about Emma and the baby?”

He stared out the window, not making eye contact with anyone. It was driving me crazy. I have to have an answer.

“David, Emma and baby…how are they?”

Still no answer. My blood boiled, and I couldn't contain it anymore.

“ **Damn it, Charming! Answer me!** ”

He finally snapped out of it, and I realized why he was silent. He was lost for words.

“The baby is fine. She is in the nursery right now.”

I smiled and exhaled with relief, then Snow asked, "What about Emma?"

David walked to the window and gazed out of it. I noticed his eyes were holding back tears.

“David,” he looked at me and pleaded, “tell me what’s going on with Emma.”

"The reason she had so much blood was that the placenta detached itself from the uterus. Being that this could be fatal to mother and baby, that's why they did an emergency c-section. After they got the baby out, Emma flatlined, and now they are working on her to get her stabilized."

I was in shock. Emma was fighting for her life, and here I am about to give birth to our child. Whale came in and when he checked me…

“Regina, I’m touching the head. Are you ready to have this baby?”

Katherine squeezed my hand, and Snow said, "David and I will wait to see if we hear any more about Emma."

I nodded, and once the nurse entered, I knew it was showtime.

The nurse instructed, "Alright, Regina, take a deep breath and push down to your bottom."

I took a breath and pushed. Katherine counted, “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.”

I exhaled, and Whale said, "Regina, that was great. Keep pushing that way, and we will have a baby in less than a minute."

I felt the pressure again and took a breath then pushed like before. Katherine counted again and exhaled on ten.

“Head has crowned, Regina. You’re doing wonderfully.”

I pushed when I felt pressure, and Katherine kissed my forehead when I exhaled on the tenth count.

“Mom, you’re amazing. I love you.”

I squeezed her hand. “I love you, too. Now shut up and count!”

I pushed, and Whale instructed, "Alright Regina, I want you to breathe."

In and out, I breathed, then he said, "Now push lightly."

After I followed his instructions, he grabbed a blanket and a suction.

“Here’s your baby boy.”

I heard his cry, and I couldn't hold back any longer. I just let the tears flow; the joyful ones and the sad ones. I'm sad because Emma wasn't with me and I wasn't with her during the c-section. When my son was cleaned up, he was placed in my arms. I kissed him on his forehead.

"Hi, my love, it's mommy. I've been waiting for you."

Katherine kissed her little brother, and I couldn't be happier.

-Storybrooke Hospital my room-

I was sleeping soundly, and then I heard the door open. I opened my eyes, and David walked in. My eyelids were so heavy that they closed automatically.

“Regina, are you awake?”

“Resting my eyes. Any word on Emma?”

Silence. I opened my eyes to see him in tears. I quickly sat up.

"David, tell me. Is Emma, alright?"

“She’s gone.”

“Gone?”

“She died the same time you and Emma’s son was born; 1:30.”

My chest tightened, my breathing became labored, and tears streamed down my cheeks.

“No, no she…you’re kidding me. She couldn’t be…”

David sat on the bed and took me into a comforting embrace.

"We just told each other how we felt, and we're supposed to be a happy family! We were supposed to raise Michael and Hope together! Why? Why, you big idiot, did you give up? You're a fighter, and you always win! You never left me alone! **Emma!** ”

I cried on David’s shoulder. Emma…my Emma…gone. Oh God, it hurts so much right now.


	9. Thy Will Be Done

-3 Days Later My House-

Three days passed, and it felt like the hole in my heart continued to grow. I remember like it was yesterday when I got to see Emma for one last time.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Storybrooke General-

_I walked into the room to see Emma lying on the table. When I approached the table, I placed my hand on her arm._

_“You are a fighter, Emma. Why are you giving in so easily?”_

_Silence._

_"You promised me a happy ending! You call this a happy ending? This is my worst nightmare come true! Emma, my darling, you are my happy ending. You are the one I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with and raising our children together. Why are you letting this defeat you? Why aren't you fighting? Fight for me, for us, for Hope, for Katherine, for Michael! I don’t want to let you go! I’m not ready to let you go!”_

_I picked her up enough to hold her close to me. Her body was already cold, and I just wanted her close to me again. I cried as I rocked her. I don't want to part from her. I don't want to live without her._

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-My House-

I am still lost. Staying at Emma’s house would only add to my grief and suffering, so I decided to return home where I belong. Adjusting to being a new mother of two has been a challenge. Waking up to two screaming babies instead of one, feeding two babies at one time, and thank God I have Katherine, Snow, and David to help me. But this wasn't how it was meant to be! I was listening to the baby monitor, and I heard someone humming. I recognized Snow's voice, and I weakly smiled while I was curled up in the fetal position in my bed, trying to take a nap. She began to sing to Hope and Michael.

_"I'm so confused. I know I heard you loud and clear. So, I followed through; somehow, I ended up here."_

I grabbed my body pillow.

_“I don’t wanna think. I may never understand that my broken heart is a part of your plan.”_

Tears streamed down my face, and I wrapped my arms and legs around the pillow.

_"When I try to pray, all I get is hurt, and these four words."_

I lay in silence to listen.

_“Thy will be done. Thy will be done. Thy will be done.”_

Snow always sang so beautifully, and I was having a hard time calming my troubled mind, so I continued to listen.

_"I know your good, but this don't feel right now. And I know you think of things that I don't think about. It's hard to count it all joy, distracted by the noise. Just trying to make sense of all your promises."_

My chest tightened, and I buried my face into the pillow allowing the tears just to pour freely.

_“Sometimes I gotta stop, remember that you're God, and I am not. So, thy will be done. Thy will be done. Thy will be done like a child on my knees; all that comes to me is…thy will be done. Thy will be done. Thy will…"_

I couldn't hear her anymore, then I realized why.

_“I know you see me.”_

Snow was sitting on the bed with me, rubbing my back, and trying to calm me.

_"I know you hear me, Lord. Your plans are for me. Goodness, you have in store. I know you hear me. I know you see me, Lord. Your plans are for me. Good news you have in store."_

I broke down into a crying fit, and Snow leaned over to embrace me.

_"So, thy will be done. Thy will be done. Thy will be done like a child on my knees; all that comes to me is…thy will be done. Thy will be done. Thy will be done."_

My eyes were getting heavy, and my body shook from crying so much. Snow kissed my head.

_“I know you see me. I know you hear me, Lord.”_

"Rest, Regina, you need it."

I knew she was still there, so I answered her back. "How can I sleep when all I can see is Emma, and before I get a chance to tell her I love you and hug her, I wake up? It hurts when I'm awake. It hurts when I sleep. I just wish someone could put me into a sleeping curse and leave me there!"

“Regina,” Snow got me to sit up and took me into an embrace and rocked me while I continued to cry on her shoulder.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Nighttime-

I cried myself to sleep, and when I looked at my alarm clock, it read two o'clock in the morning. I missed Michael and Hope's feeding, but I know that Katherine and Snow fed them. _Crack! Rustle! Rustle!_ I quickly got out of bed and looked out the window. I saw a shadow figure standing on my lawn, and I recognized the figure’s build and stance.

“Emma?”

The shadow figure moved to my right and was walking away.

I quickly waved my hands and magically changed into a red tank top with black workout capri pants and tennis shoes. I quietly left my room, descended the stairs, and walked out the door. 

-Outside my House-

After I closed my door, I walked down the driveway, and I spotted the shadow figure.

“Emma? Emma, is it you?”

The shadow figure turned away from me and walked away.

“Emma!”

I chased after the figure, but it was too far ahead of me no matter how fast I ran. I followed the figure, and I recognized where we were. I stopped to catch my breath, and I looked up. My vault stood before me, and the figure disappeared into the vault without opening the door. After I caught my breath and my legs felt strong enough, I made my way to the vault, opened the door, and descended the steps.

-Inside the Vault-

 _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_ I reached the bottom step, and then I turned to where all my magical things are stored. In front of my mirror, the shadowy figure stood facing me. I swallowed hard, scrambling to find something to say.

“Alright, clearly, you want to talk to me, so talk. Is it you, Emma? Or are you someone else?”

The shadow figure reached for the hood and pulled it back to reveal the face. I had tears pouring out of my eyes.

“Emma!”

“Hey, babe.”

"Is it you? Are you here?"

“I am here, but I’m not here here.”

I laughed and shook my head. “I miss you so much. I never had the chance to tell you I love you. I will never get to see you hold Hope and Michael. We were supposed to be a family.”

“I know, Regina, that’s why I got in touch with this guy.”

I turned around to see Achak dressed in his shaman regalia standing behind me.

“Achak, what are you doing here?”

“Ya’at’eeh, Regina. I come to help Nilch’i Emma grant your wish.”

I was confused, and he chuckled.

“She wants you to have your happy ending, awee.”

I looked at Emma, who was smiling at me, then I looked at Achak, who was also smiling at me. How could Achak give me my happy ending with Emma?


	10. An Unexpected Journey

-My Vault-

I still can’t believe that Achak and Emma were standing in front of me, giving me an offer for me to have my happy ending still. 

“Wait, how can I still have my happy ending? The love of my life is dead. Unless, Achak, you can raise the dead…”

“Ge’ Regina, you must prepare yourself to go on a journey.”

I turned to Emma, and she nodded, "It's going to be hard, babe."

“When are any saving missions ever easy?”

We shared a laugh then Achak cleared his throat to remind me that he wasn’t finished.

“You must travel to Emma and your pasts together and apart, collect memories from those times, and meet me at the banks of Tooh di T’aa aaniinii with those items.”

I shook my head, and Emma said, "The River of Truth."

“I understood what he said, you idiot!”

She smiled. “Just like old times.”

“Ge’ Nilch’i Emma, Regina…”

I returned my gaze to the old shaman.

"You need to begin this journey soon, or the prophecy will die with Emma. This prophecy was supposed to happen, and you pushed your feelings away because of your fear. Don't let your fear prevent you from getting your soulmate back and the life you always wanted."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-My House-

I walked into my house, and Snow greeted me.

“Regina, are you alright?”

It was now or never. I had to tell her what happened. 

“I need to talk to you and promise me you won’t call me delusional.”

She nodded, and I explained everything while I led her to the living room to the couch. She kept her promise throughout my whole explanation. After I finished, she was too quiet.

“Regina, what are you waiting for? Go!”

“Snow, I have two newborns! I can’t abandon them!”

"Then, we'll come with you."

Snow and I looked up at the stairs to see Katherine walking down with Michael and Hope. I stood up and took Michael into one arm then Hope into the other. After kissing each one, I sat on the couch; then, Snow placed a pillow under my arms. David walked in.

“What did I miss?”

Snow filled in Katherine and David about what happened to me early this morning, and then he went into Prince Charming mode.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

Snow chimed in, “David, we don’t know where to start.”

Something clicked within me. I passed Michael off to Katherine and Hope to Snow. I immediately walked into my yard, where my apple tree used to stand. After digging around, I found the dried up root from the tree. When I picked it up, the memory came flooding into me. Emma was cutting down my tree and how livid I was. I shook my head.

“Oh, Emma.”

I brought it back in and smiled. “Got one memory. Time to find some more memories.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Storybrooke late morning-

I pushed the double stroller down the sidewalk while Katherine, Snow, and David followed as I made my way to the Police Station. David opened the door to the station, and we made our way inside. Wow, it's been so long since I last stepped into this place.

“Regina.”

I turned toward David, and he motioned to the Sheriff's office. After leaving the stroller with Katherine, I walked into Emma's office. It was a time capsule. I could still see her sitting there eating a Bear claw or a donut while trying to finish reports that I asked for two weeks prior. I smiled then I sat down in her chair and began to search the drawers in the desk. After searching high and low, she found it; the Sheriff's badge. A memory flashed before her, where she gave Emma the badge and declared her as the new Sheriff. David placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled at him.

-My Home late night-

I was putting the two memories in a backpack and when I turned around…

“Emma! Damn it, don’t scare me like that!”

“I had to see you.”

I walked into my bathroom and began to change. “Great, my dead lover is following me. Next, I will have people trying to commit me into a mental institution.”

She laughed, and I walked out in my red silk gown.

"Damn it; I wished I was still alive right now because I would so rip that off you and make love to you for days."

I laughed as I climbed into bed, and Emma floated over to my side.

"Oh, Emma, I miss you so much."

“I know, babe. You’re doing great so far with finding memories. But…”

I noticed her facial expression changed, and I didn't like it.

"But, Regina, my parents, and Katherine need to stay behind with the babies. This mission is for you and you alone.”

"Emma," my voice began to crack, then I was able to speak after clearing my throat. "Emma, I can't do this alone. There's no way I can be away from Michael and Hope for more than a day."

She smiled at me. “Listen to me, hard head. The faster you complete this journey, the faster you can have us all again.”

I was quiet, and the smirk on her face reassured me that she knew that I needed space at the moment.

"Get some rest, and I'll see you soon."

I remembered something.

“Emma!”

She looked at me. “After Storybrooke, I don’t know where to start.”

"When you get to the town line, I will travel with you. You thought I was going to abandon you? Come on, babe. You know, I love adventures."

She winked at me, and I smiled. After Emma disappeared, I got out of bed and walked downstairs to my office. After sitting down in the chair, I opened the drawer that held my stationery and pen. I wrote a letter, folded it, sealed it in the envelope, and placed it by the formula in the kitchen. I went back into my room, closed the door, and set my alarm. I snuggled into bed and closed my eyes.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

_Snow,_

_I knew you would be the first one up, so I addressed this to you. I have come to an understanding that this journey I am taking is one that I will have to do solo. You and David have been there for me for numerous occasions. It is time that I do something in return. When I was the Evil Queen, I robbed you of the chance of being a first-time mother, and now that your firstborn is gone, I feel like I'm responsible for that too. I didn't let Emma and Henry come with us to the Enchanted Forest; therefore, a foretold prophecy didn't take place. Because of that, Emma got into an abusive relationship with Killian, and I ended up with Robin._

_Now, I am going to set things right. I know the last person you wanted your daughter to be with is me, but I love her so much that I am willing to risk my life to save hers. By the time you’re reading this, I will be finished with collecting memories from here in Storybrooke and will be crossing the town line._

_I never got a chance to tell you this. I love you, Snow. You always gave me the benefit of the doubt, and that trait was passed to Emma. Kiss Katherine, Michael, and Hope for me. The next time we will see each other, Emma will be back with us._

_Wish me luck,_

_Regina_


	11. Memories Past

-Emma’s House 3 am-

Walking back into this house brought back many memories. I smiled, and then a swirling sound came from my right side.

“The house holds many memories.”

"It sure does. Remember, when I was the Dark One, I made many dream catchers."

I began thinking, and Emma smiled. I remember the precise location where those dream catchers were stored.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I walked outside into the white shed and found remnants of the dream catchers. I picked up a purple one, which still had a memory in it. I watched the memory, and it was Emma and me in Camelot where she gave me her dagger to hold on to so no one would get it. I placed it in the backpack and walked back into the house.

"Alright, I need something from you, a memory from your past either here or your childhood."

Emma led me to a room. I opened it up, and it was in the process of being painted into a nursery. Tears flowed from my eyes as I walked from Hope's side of the room to Michael's side of the room. The reason why I knew which sides belonged to whom because Emma labeled them with painter's tape: Baby E and Baby R. I picked up two pictures. One was of Princes and Princesses while the other was of dragons and fire with a dark castle.

“That’s how the babies’ room would have looked like.”

I folded both drawings up and turned to face her. "I love it. I didn't know you could draw."

“I am a woman of many talents.”

She winked at me, and I chuckled.

“Regina, in my closet in my bedroom, I have a white box on the top shelf. It has my baby blanket. That was the only memory I had from my parents when I was a child in the system.”

My heart ached when I heard her say that she was in foster care. I saved Henry from being placed there, but I couldn’t save her. Ugh, why did I have to be an idiot and hold a grudge?

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I entered her bedroom, opened her closet, located the box, and grabbed it. I took it down, opened it, and there was her blanket. It was still soft to the touch, and Emma's name scripted in purple ribbon. I refolded it to where it would fit in my backpack. I turned toward her nightstand and found her swan keychain. I picked it up, threw it into my backpack, and made my way out of the room.

I called out, “Coming Swan?”

“Oh babe, I thought you’d never ask.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Miss Swan.”

“Oh great, we’re back to that now, Madam Mayor?”

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face her. "Get away from me now! I want to be alone until I get to the town line.”

Emma raised her hands in defeat. “Alright, I’ll give you some space.”

She disappeared, and I was able to think clearly. My next location had to be for my memories. The majority of my memories here are in my vault. So, I guess I’m off to the vault.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-My Vault-

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

I walked down the steps into the vault and looked around. Too many things that I had, and going through each one would take a long time. I exhaled and ran my fingers through my hair.

“Where to start?” As I looked around, my pile of books caught my eye. “I’ll start there.”

I grabbed the pile of books and sat down on one of my many trunks. I grabbed the first one, nothing; tossed it. I grabbed the second one, nothing. I threw that one.

“Are you still mad at me? Woah!”

“I thought I told you to give me some space.” I tossed another book.

“I can’t believe you’re throwing your precious books around like that. What are you trying to find?”

I sighed in frustration, turned to face her, and decided to reply to her idiotic question. "Looking for something that will bring up a memory in my life. At the moment, I am having no luck. So, if you don't mind, I would like to have some peace."

“I would beg to differ on that one. When either my dad or myself talked to you or my mom, you would remember something. I think you need someone to talk with to trigger some type of memory.”

“Fine!” I kept tossing book after book behind me. “If you want to stay and help me, you will need to be out of my way and quiet until I need you.”

Emma nodded. “I can handle that. Operation Stay Quiet has begun.”

Something clicked. I turned to Emma and questioned. “What did you say?”

“Operation Stay Quiet has begun.”

I got up and began searching in the trunks in front of my mirror. _Smash! Cling! Clang! Bang! Bong! Crash!_

“Um, Regina? Everything alright over there?”

 _Cling! Clang! Ting!_ "Ah, ha!"

I stood up, and I placed the storybook that Henry carried around when he was ten. I traced each letter in ONCE UPON A TIME and smiled.

"I remember when Henry and I were driving over here. He kept referring to that book telling me how I'm the Savior, and you were the Evil Queen that I need to break the spell."

We both shared a laugh while I placed the book in my backpack. Emma looked toward the stairs.

“Are you ready?”

I shook my head. “Not quite, I need some time by myself. Okay?”

“Okay, I’ll be in the car.”

Emma disappeared, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I opened one trunk, and it had all of Henry's things when he was a baby. I picked up his blanket, and immediately the memory flooded back to me like it was yesterday. I was rocking him to sleep. His precious little chubby face, his beautiful eyes, and the way he would smile at me as he wrapped his fingers around my index finger, my darling little boy, my little Prince, my Henry Daniel. I folded the blanket small enough to fit in the backpack, stood up, and took one last glance at my mirror.

“Mirror mirror on the wall, where do I go from here?”

The mirror roared to life, and an image swirled into view; New York City and some apartment complex. When it was finished, I shrank the mirror to where it looked like a broach then placed it in a box. I put the box in the front zipper of the backpack. After taking another look around, I smiled, put the backpack on my back, and climbed the steps out.

-Outside the Vault-

I walked outside, picked up a branch, and used my magic to set it ablaze. I tossed it inside my vault and ran.

“ **Regina!** ”

_BOOM! CRACKLE! CRACK!_

I ran toward the car, opened the door, climbed in, and closed it. I turned the key in the ignition, and the car roared to life. I placed it in drive and drove into town. This town that I created, and I am now leaving it for good. I will see it again, but next time Emma will be with me. Granny was writing her daily specials on her chalkboard sign. She waved at me, and I returned it with a smile. I drove by the school and remembered when I dropped Henry off for his first day.

-Flashback to when Henry was five-

_I opened the car door, and Henry got out. After closing the door, Henry laced his fingers in mine as we walked into the school._

_“Are you ready for your first day?”_

_“Yes!”_

_"Your teacher is going to love you, Henry. Make sure you use your manners as I taught you."_

_“Yes, mom.”_

_“Be sure if you need something, you raise your hand to ask your teacher.”_

_“Yes, mom.”_

_"And if anyone tries to pick at you, tell them that your mom is the Mayor, and she knows their mommy and daddy's phone numbers and will speak to them personally.”_

_“Yes, mom.”_

_I knelt in front of him in front of his classroom._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you, too, mom.”_

_We hugged, and his teacher came and brought him into her classroom._

-End of Flashback-

I drove by the Town Hall, and I immediately turned to go to my office.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I opened the door to my office and closed it behind me. I walked toward my desk and ran my hand across it.

“We had lots of talks in this office.”

I looked at Emma and smiled.

“Yes, we sure did.” I sat down in my chair. “Now, I’m going to look for something that I kept whenever they updated my office door. I’ll be out of here soon. Meet me in the car.”

She nodded and disappeared.

I opened every drawer to find my nameplate that used to be on my door. I pulled out the drawer above my knees and began to throw away everything in the drawer; no nameplate. I pushed it back in. I pulled out a drawer to the left. I took out every file, and placed it on top of the desk; no luck. Pulled out the one under it and did the same thing, still nothing. I tried the upper right drawer. I threw away everything in that drawer, nothing. After literally trashing my desk, I had no luck.

“Where in the hell did I put it?”

Finally, it clicked. I turned to a painting that was hanging on the wall by the door, hiding my safe. After moving the painting, I toggled the combination (Henry's birthday) and opened the safe. There it was. I picked it up, and the memories came flooding back, including memories where Emma would walk into my office unannounced. I smiled, placed it inside the backpack, and walked out of my office.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Town line-

I stopped at the "Leaving Storybrooke" sign and placed the car in park. Here I am, sitting in my car, leaving this town for who knows how long until I return with Emma.

“Well, this is it, babe.”

I nodded. "This is it. No turning back and no second-guessing myself."

"Stay strong and look in your rearview mirror."

I looked in my rearview mirror, and there was my sweet Katherine. She came to see me off, but why is she still running toward the car? 

“Mom, wait!”

I began to unbuckle my seatbelt then Emma stopped me.

“Regina, don’t.”

“Emma, I am going to give her one last hug before we leave.”

“You have to make this journey alone.”

“I understand.”

I unbuckled, open the door, and stepped out.

“Mom, thank God, I caught you in time!”

“Katherine, sweetheart, you need to go back.”

"Snow has no idea what's going on yet. I was the first one up, and I saw the note. Mom, are you sure that you have to do this alone?"

“I was told that I need to do this alone.”

“Well, I hate to tell you. I am one of your memories.”

Katherine grabbed my hand, and the memory of Emma sticking the dagger into the darkness to take my place swirled in my mind. No! Our daughter…I can't…I won't!

“I have to come with you, Mom. You don’t have a choice but to take me.”

“What about Hope and Michael?”

“They don’t have any memories attached.”

I sighed in relief, and I looked at the car. "Come, let's go before Snow shows up.”

We got into the car, and Katherine got in the front passenger seat. We buckled up, then Emma gave both of us a scare.

"Great, I got pushed to the back! Katherine, what are you doing?"

"She's a memory, and she has to come with us.”

“Okay, let’s roll!”

I started the car, put it in drive, and drove over the line.

Katherine asked, “So, where are we going?”

“New York.”


	12. New York State of Memories

-5 pm-

As I drove, I began thinking about where to go. Katherine and Emma were having their own conversations while I was trying to remember places Emma has been and where we have been. I remember that she and Henry stayed in New York when I gave them the false memories when I broke Pan's curse. If only I can remember where it was, damn it!

_"Here I go again on my own! Going down the only road, I've ever known!"_

Katherine and I looked at each other, not knowing what song Emma was singing at the moment. Then after the guitar solo, she continued.

_“And I made up my mind!”_

"Oh, hell, no!"

“Ma, what are you doing to us? Trying to blast out our eardrums?"

“Hey, I was doing my Steven Tyler impersonation!”

“Emma.”

“Yeah, babe.”

"Do that again, and you're out of the car for the rest of this trip."

“Yes, your majesty.”

I slammed the brakes and pulled over on the side of the road.

"Emma Grace Swan, get out of my car!"

"Woah, babe, look, I'm sorry! I promise I'll be good!"

“Mom, please don’t.”

“Emma, meet us at the apartment that you and Henry stayed at during the time I was back in the Enchanted Forest. I need a clear head right now.”

I heard Emma disappear, and got back on the road. It was quiet and pleasant. Now, it's time to think. New York was a memory gold mine for Emma. Where in the hell do I begin?

“Mom.”

“Katherine, I need to think out loud.”

“I’m listening.”

"Emma has memories stretched as far as the eye can see in New York. I need to know where to go from the apartment, Emma and Henry shared."

“You can always go to Neil’s apartment that Robin stayed at.”

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

I pulled over, put the car in park, and looked in the back seat.

“Didn’t I tell you to get out of the car?”

Emma threw her hands up. “You know I never listen to you.”

Damn it; I miss that big idiot so much that I don't know what to do with myself.

"No, you don't. I'm glad you don't because what would I do without you."

Emma started thinking and shook my head as I laughed. Katherine smiled at us.

“Mom, get in the back. I’ll drive. You tell me where to go.”

“Katherine, you never drove a car before!”

“Yeah, kid, I don’t think you should…”

Katherine got out of the car, walked around to the driver’s side, and opened the door.

“Mom, I’m punishing you to the back. You and Ma can talk while I drive. You have been driving nonstop since we left Storybrooke. It’s your turn to rest.”

Damn, I'm lost for words. I got out, pulled the seat forward, and made my way to the back seat. Katherine fixed the seat how she wanted it and took off with ease after she closed the door. I'm impressed. For someone who has never driven a car in her life, she's doing one hell of a job!

“Regina.”

I turned to Emma, and damn it how I wish I could hold her hand again. Shit, I want to hug her again! I don’t like this at all.

"I don't like our current situation either, babe, but at least we are on our way to having a second chance."

I smiled. “How do you know the right thing to say to make me feel better?”

Emma shrugged her shoulders. “It’s a gift.”

We shared a laugh, and exhaustion hit me. I didn't realize how tired I was while I was driving.

“Lie down, Regina. Get some sleep. I’m going to try to make myself solid so you can rest on me.”

“Emma, you don’t have to. I can manage.”

She didn’t listen to me. The stubborn blonde attempted to make herself solid. I could tell she was having trouble.

“Emma.”

She continued to focus, and, to my surprise, it was beginning to work. Her legs were looking normal again instead of being see-through. My mouth dropped as the rest of Emma turned from see-through to where I could touch her. I reached over and placed my hand on her leg. I could feel her again! I smiled, wrapped my arms around her, and planted a very passionate kiss to her lips.

"Regina, I love and miss you, too, but you need to lie down and nap."

I smirked, "How about I lie down, and we can talk about where to go in New York?"

“Fair enough.”

I stretched out to where my head rested on Emma’s lap. She began running her fingers through my hair. It felt so good that she was putting me to sleep.

"After the apartment, you and Henry had while I was back in the Enchanted Forest, where do you want to go next?”

"I told you. Go to the apartment Neil and Robin had. There are memories there for both of us."

I was so comfortable that I agreed with an "mmm-hmm," and then I was out.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Somewhere in Dreamland-

I find myself in a forest setting, and I see a wigwam in front of me. I squinted to see the designs on the outside. Those designs looked familiar. Where in the hell did I see those before?

“Regina, I’m relieved to see that my call worked.”

I turned to see Achak standing behind me. “Achak? Where am I?”

“You are in a world between awake and deep sleep. I have called you here, (little one), to explain to you something of great importance to this journey that you left behind.”

I was confused. I was trying to remember what all I left behind in Storybrooke apart from my family.

“You left two big memories behind, aliil yee.”

“Achak, I don’t know what I could have possibly left…no! Achak, no!”

“Yazhi t’aala’i, I’m afraid so. Those two adorable awee are memories for both of you.”

“Katherine told me that they didn’t have any memories attached.”

“Ah, a memory can’t see another memory. Only the memory holder can see the memory replay no matter how magical the memory person is.”

“How was she able to see the memory inside of her?”

Achak motioned for me to go inside his wigwam. I followed him in to see a fire in front of me, a shaman drum to the left of me, and a shaman headdress to the right of me.

"Sit, there are many ears out there, Regina. I wanted to give you some more guidance on this journey. After you leave the place called New York, you will have to travel back to Storybrooke to get your two awee. After that, you must travel to the Wish Realm to retrieve your darker half. She is also a memory for you. After you retrieve her, travel to the Enchanted Forest.”

I leaned over and covered my face with my hands. Achak started humming. I looked up to see him walking out the wigwam. I followed him, taking note that his drum was missing. I heard a steady beat, and then I realized it was Achak that was beating his drum. Through the forest, he led me, we walked up a hill, and I looked out to see this vast river.

“Tooh di T’aa aaniinii,” he said as he still beat his drum.

“The River of Truth. This is where we must come to after finding all the memories.”

Achak nodded, then he began to sing. " _Que que na-to-ra. You will understand._ ”

I looked out into the river to see it turn into a golden color. 

“ _Listen with your heart. You will understand._ ”

I stared into the river and followed what he was telling me through song. I decided to quiet my mind and listen to what my heart was telling me. Images began to show in the river. My mouth dropped.

“ _Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand._ ”

“The two apartments like Emma said, Storybrooke, Wish Realm, Enchanted Forest at my castle and Snow’s, and then return here.”

“ _Listen with your heart. You will understand._ ”

Another image flashed before me, but it went too fast for me to make it out.

“Achak, what did I just see? Was it part of the ritual to bring Emma back or something completely different?”

“ _You will understand._ ”

I turned around when the drum’s beat sped up only to see no one standing behind me. The echo was from the wind. The wind sped up, knocking me over the cliff, and into the river! Everything blacked out!

-Back seat of my car-

I quickly sat up, out of breath, and I felt a hand in mine.

“Regina, babe, what’s wrong?”

I looked at Katherine in the rear-view mirror. “After New York, we need to head back to Storybrooke.”

Emma and Katherine had confused expressions on their faces. I decided to continue explaining. “We left two adorable memories behind.”

Emma shook her head. “No.”

"I checked them both for memories, though."

I explained, “Katherine, darling, you are a memory. A memory can’t search for another memory no matter how magical you are. Look.”

We all looked out to see we made it to New York.

"Alright, Ma, tell me where to go."

"Cross this bridge, and then you pass up…"

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Emma and Henry’s Apartment-

Katherine and I made it to the apartment. I knocked on the door to see if anyone lived there. No answer. I rang the doorbell. No answer. Katherine took out a bobby pin from her hair then picked the lock. I shook my head.

“Robin taught you a few things.”

“He taught me how to pick locks, yes.”

_Click!_

She opened the door to see that it was vacant. 

"According to the paperwork, this apartment was vacant for two years. The owner of the building is about to remodel, so we need to act fast." Emma motioned for us to go inside. 

Katherine closed the door behind us, and we began to look around. It was like a time capsule. Everything was still in its place from when Emma and Henry lived here and the last tenant.

“Regina! Over here!”

I walked into a bedroom that looked like Henry could have slept. Emma was sitting on the bed.

"This was Henry's room. I found a sketchbook that he bought for me. I miss him so much."

I sat down on the bed and looked at her in the eyes.

“Soon, we will be a family again, and then you won’t have to miss him.”

She smiled at me and made her way out of his room. I put her sketchbook in my backpack then I walked out of the room. Katherine walked down the hall and pointed to the other bedroom. I followed her in to see Emma kneeling on the floor. The room was empty. Oh no! What if one of her memories was removed!

“It’s so empty in here. It’s a damn good thing that I hid one of the memories in a space in the floor.”

“You hid something in the floor?”

Emma pulled up a floorboard and pulled out a book. I was very interested in that book, but it's her privacy and not my business.

"It was my sketchbook of you."

I believe I heard her correctly, but I asked for reassurance. "A sketchbook of me?"

She got up, walked over to me, and handed me the book. I opened it up, and my mouth dropped. Every picture was a memory that she had of me, then it went into fantasy because she's never seen me nude until recently.

“Emma, your talent still amazes me.”

“Well, I hate to do this, but we need to keep moving.”

We nodded, and we walked out of the room.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Neil/Robin’s Apartment-

I’m very thankful the current tenants let Katherine and I see the apartment along with the room that had the things that belonged to Robin and Neil. I looked through the box, and I found a Robin Hood book. The memory flashed before my eyes of when Emma and I being here after Robin died, and I found the letter he left me inside this book. Emma looked through Neil's belongings and pulled out a knitted cap that he wore. She smiled as I could tell that a memory was replaying while she gazed at that ugly thing.

“Neil always wore this hat. He was wearing it when we conceived Henry.”

I smiled, and Katherine looked out the window. "Is there an outdoor space?”

Emma and I’s eyes widened. I replied, “Let’s go to the rooftop. I remember something.”

They followed me out after I thanked the tenant for rummaging through his apartment. We climbed the steps to the top, and I opened the door. 

“I used the Jekyll/Hyde serum to get my evil half out of me. If only…”

Something caught my eye. I bent down and reached out.

“Ouch!”

“Mom!”

“Regina, are you alright?”

“Found what I wanted to find.”

I pulled out the syringe that held the serum. Emma and Katherine smiled at me as I watched myself inject the serum into my arm, then my evil half pulling herself free.

"Time to go back to Storybrooke," I said as I took one last look of the large syringe.


	13. Farewell is just a Memory

-Storybrooke Town Line-

I opened the glove compartment to take out the spell. I held out my hand and recited the spell. The "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign appeared, and it felt so good to be home. I drove over the town line and into the town that I called home for so long. Katherine was sleeping because she drove for hours, and it also gave Emma and me time to talk about how to get to the Wish Realm from here. I drove down the road letting realization hit me hard. This is the last time I will drive down this road. Will I see this town again, or will my life change completely?

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-My House-

Katherine and I walked into the house to see Snow on the floor with Neil, Hope, and Michael. She talked "baby" like to the babies and looked up when I closed the door.

“Regina!” She called out. “Katherine! I’m so glad you’re home! Where’s Emma?”

I walked over to sit on the floor with the two babies that I love more than anything.

"I still have some memories to collect, and that's why I came back." I touched Michael and the memory of Emma yelling that I fought too hard to get to where I was then sticking the Dark One dagger into the swirling darkness. I touched Hope and the memory of Emma, and I hugging after I healed her arm.

“Regina, you mean to tell me that these two are part of you and Emma’s memory?”

I looked into Snow's eyes, and the unthinkable happened. A memory of me saving her from her runaway horse and telling her the secret of Daniel and I's relationship.

“ **No! Damn it, no! Why must you always be in everything that’s important to me!** ”

David walked in, “Regina, is everything alright? Why are you yelling at my wife?”

I turned around, and I saw a memory of David holding Emma walking out of the room when I arrived at the castle when the curse hit.

“ **No! Not you too! The Charmings have to always be in my way of happiness! What's next, the kid too?** ”

“Mom, please, what are you doing?”

“Regina, babe, please.”

Snow and David stood in shock. Hope and Michael started crying from my yelling.

“Oh, I’m so sorry that Mommy yelled at Gamma and Gampa.”

I picked up Hope and Michael and whisked us away to the nursery.

-Nursery-

Even though I was in the nursery, I could still hear the discussions from down below. I sat down while Emma, Snow, and David talked about the memories and trying to get to the Wish Realm. I sat in the rocker and enjoyed my time with my two lovely babies.

"Hi, my love. I missed you. Big sissie and I came back to get you two to come with us. The only thing is, I never thought that Gamma and Gampa would have to come along. Why must they always find a way to be a part of my happiness?”

“Maybe it’s because they gave birth to the one who is the main source of your happiness.”

I looked up to see Emma slowly floating her way to me. I smiled at her, and she looked down at our little ones.

"Regina, they're perfect."

Hope smiled, and Regina said, "She's smiling like she can see you."

Emma smiled. “That’s because she can. Hi, kiddo, it’s Ma!”

Hope continued to smile as Emma knelt in front of me. Michael looked her way and began smiling at her.

“Emma, they recognize you! It’s like you’ve never died.”

“Regina, there’s something you don’t know. When I died, I have been with them every hour of the day. When you were mourning me, I was there with them when you were emotionally and physically drained. I was there talking to them when they woke up during the night and soothed them back to sleep."

“If you were still solid, I would kiss you.”

"If I were still solid, I would…"

“Regina?”

I turned to see Snow standing in the doorway. “Snow, I’m sorry for lashing out at you earlier. I realize now that you and David were a major part of my life. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you two were destined to be the parents of my true love.”

Snow smiled. "It's a small world, isn't it."

“Mom!”

I turned to see Katherine walk into the room. “We found a way to get to the Wish Realm! Anton grew some magical beans, and he is giving us two!"

I smiled and took a deep breath, and I said, "What are we waiting for? Let's change and make our way to the Wish Realm."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Katherine was dressed in a violet purple riding outfit very similar to the red one I was wearing. Snow and David looked like their normal in their royal riding outfits, Michael and Hope were dressed in adorable baby clothing fit for the Enchanted Forest, and Neil looked cute in his prince attire. I looked around, and even Emma was dressed in her blue riding outfit.

“Everyone ready?”

“Let’s go on one last journey. You know if Henry was here, he would say; ‘Operation Save Emma.’”

Snow agreed. “Operation Save Emma.”

Katherine nodded. "No, in fact, he would say, 'Operation Save Ma.'"

“Yes, he would,” I agreed. “And I have to say that I like them both, but I have one of my own.”

They all looked at me, and I said, "Operation My New Beginning."

With that, I tossed the magic bean, and the vortex opened up. Katherine was holding Michael, and I was holding Hope. We all stepped into the vortex, and then it closed behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I had to stop it here because of what's to come in the next chapter! Evil Queen will be back! So, I had to dedicate the next chapter to her. Thank you all for your reviews/favorites/alerts. You make me feel so special.


	14. The Wish Realm

The traveling clan made it through the vortex and into the Wish Realm. After we regained ourselves, Snow and David were the first ones to speak.

“Alright, now that we’ve made it, it’s time to see the Queen.”

“Snow, this is Katherine’s territory. Why don’t we let her navigate us to her mother?”

Katherine rolled her eyes. “You talk about my mother like she’s still the evil one she once was. Sure, she still has her relapses, but she’s not the Evil Queen you once knew.”

I smiled as my daughter defended my evil half. “Alright, take us to the castle. I would love to see my Queen half again.”

Katherine nodded then, with a wave of her hand, horses appeared for each one of us to ride.

“Um…darling, how am I suppose to ride a horse with two infants?”

"Oops!" Katherine waved her hand, and a carriage with two white horses appeared. "Better?"

I nodded. “Much better.”

David helped me into the carriage and closed the door behind me. Katherine climbed into the coachman’s seat.

“Are you ready?”

Everyone gave her the signal to go because the horses started to gallop.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

It's been so long since I've ridden in a horse-drawn carriage. I gazed out the window watching the scenery pass me by and people waving at Katherine, then the whispers began.

“Is that King David and Queen Snow?”

“How are they back from the dead?”

“Who’s that in the carriage?”

“It looks like Queen Regina.”

“But Queen Regina and King Robin are at the castle.”

My nerves kicked into high gear as we reached the castle.

“Princess Katherine, who are you escorting to the palace?”

“Sir Gavin, I am escorting my mother’s good half along with the Enchanted Forest Realm’s Snow and David Charming with their son, Neil. They are here to talk with my mother.”

The knight moved, and the carriage began to move. I looked out to see my past before me; the Evil Queen's Castle. I took a deep breath, exhaled, and kissed my two sleeping babies. The carriage stopped, and I heard Robin call out.

“Katherine, sweetheart!”

“Daddy! I missed you! Where’s mom?”

"She's inside, waiting for Regina."

The door to the carriage opened up, and I saw a very familiar hand. I took it, stood up, and climbed out.

“Regina.”

“Hello Robin, oh I apologize, King Robin.” I smiled then he noticed the two sleeping babies in my arms.

“Two?”

I chuckled, “Yes, it’s a long story. I’ll tell it to you while we walk in to see my other half.”

-Queen’s Chamber-

Katherine, Robin, and I walked down the corridor. Snow and David stayed in the King’s Chambers with the kids while I went to talk with my other half. As we reached her chambers, Katherine knocked on the door.

“You may enter.”

Katherine opened the door, and I got to see my former evil self. She stood up, opened her arms, and accepted our daughter in an embrace.

“Mom, I missed you.”

"I missed you, too, my darling. But how are you here? The ritual you did was a one-time trip."

I decided to chime in. "With the help of a magic bean, of course."

She smiled and held out her hand. “Regina.”

“Your Majesty.”

We shared a laugh, then we embraced. She took a good look at me and stated the obvious.

“You had the baby. Wasn’t it wonderful?”

I smiled. “Yes, it was. I would love to experience it again.”

“I know why you’re here. It was only a matter of time before you arrived.”

I decided to finish her thought. “I need your help to bring Emma back.”

“Regina, you’re playing with dark magic.”

“No, in fact, I’m playing with gold magic.”

She looked at me like I went mental. “Regina, there’s no such thing as gold magic.”

I waved my hand, and a golden orb formed in it. My former evil half was stunned.

“How is this possible? This magic was believed to have died out over thousands of years ago with that shaman. Oh, what was his name?”

“Achak?”

“That’s his name.”

I chuckled as I walked over to the balcony. “Achak is very much alive, and he is helping me. He was the one that told me that I needed to come here to get you."

She walked up behind me, and she said, "I am a memory for you. Do you recognize what ritual is going to take place once you meet Achak?”

“No.”

“Regina, it’s the Destiny Reset Ritual. When a prophecy didn’t take place, the Destiny Reset Ritual is used to go back to the time the prophecy was supposed to begin.”

I looked at my former evil half, and I had tears in my eyes because I know what was going to happen to the memories.

“Why was I an idiot and prevented the prophecy from happening?”

She laughed and said, “Because you’ve been hanging around Emma for too long. She’s made you soft.”

We shared a laugh then I asked, “Are you going to help me?”

“I have no choice. I am a part of you. Here.” She handed me a syringe with a purple liquid. “It’s the reverse Jekyll/Hyde serum. It will rejoin us.”

Before I did anything, I stated my opinion. "You need to talk to Robin. I don't want to rejoin until you talk to him."

She turned to her husband, walked up to him, and began the conversation. Whenever she touched him, the memory of me meeting Wish Robin flashed before me. I turned to the couple and called out to them.

"Looks like King Robin will be traveling with us."

He stated the obvious. “I’m a memory.”

I nodded, and my other half said, "Robin, I'm rejoining my good half. The ritual won't work properly if we don't reconnect."

"I don't like this."

“It can’t be helped. It has to be done. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

They shared a kiss then she nodded at me to give me the go-ahead to rejoin us. I grabbed the syringe and positioned it in the same spot I injected myself the last time. After I closed my eyes, I stuck the needle in my arm. It hurt so bad as I pumped the serum into my veins. I dropped the syringe, and it shattered.

“Aaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as the process started to take place. The Queen was pulled toward me, and we began to join from the bottom up.

“Regina.”

I looked at her, and she smiled at me. "I'm so happy that you are getting a second chance at love. Tell Emma that I said hello."

After she said that, the worst part happened. Our hearts rejoined, then with a quick jolt, we were back as one person.

"Mom?" I looked at Katherine, and she smiled. "How does it feel to be back together again?"

“I feel like myself again.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-King’s Chamber-

Robin, Katherine, and I walked into the King’s Chambers to see Snow, Neil, David, Hope, and Michael sleeping.

Robin said, “It looks like they got tired of waiting.”

We shared a laugh, and Snow was the first one to wake up.

“She’s going to help?”

I smiled. “She did. We are back together as one Regina.”

David opened his eyes. “What are we waiting for? Time to go.”

I shook my head. "David, you are all falling asleep on me. Let's rest here for tonight, and then we are all traveling to the Enchanted Forest."

“What do you mean we are **all** traveling to the Enchanted Forest?" Snow asked, then Robin answered, "I am also a memory, so I will be traveling with you."

“Why don’t we all get some sleep? Tomorrow, we will set out for the Enchanted Forest.”

I smiled at my daughter. Damn, she sounded so much like Emma right there. We all agreed, and we all went to bed after Hope and Michael were bathed and fed.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Wish Realm Day Break-

After we all woke up and got dressed, we met in the Queen’s Chamber. Katherine was the first one to walk in and took Michael in her arms.

“Hey there, baby brother. How are you this morning?”

He smiled and cooed at her. Snow, David, and Neil walked in and greeted everyone. Robin walked in and smiled when he saw his daughter holding Michael.

Robin was the first one to speak. "It was strange this morning. I wake up, and I wouldn't see her."

"Dad, she's still here. Look at Mom, and you will see her."

“I know, Katherine. It’s just…”

I decided to add my two bits. "I know exactly how you feel, Robin. I lost Emma, and seeing any different form of her doesn't make her absence disappear. We will be with them again."

He smiled at me, and I pulled the magic bean out of my pocket. Snow took Hope from me as I focused on the location then threw the bean. The swirling vortex appeared in front of us. We walked toward the vortex.

"We're coming, Emma," I said as we stepped into the vortex, and it closed behind us.


	15. The Enchanted Forest

The vortex opened up, and the traveling party stepped onto the path leading to my castle. After we regained our footings, I turned to our little group.

"Well," I began, then Snow nodded. "We ended up here because?"

Katherine filled her in. “We’re here because this is where most of Mom’s memories are. She has to find the memories that she needs for this ritual to work.”

“And that’s why I need to go in alone.”

David and Robin began to protest.

“Regina, what the hell are we supposed to do while you are on a scavenger hunt?”

“So, we are here to follow you around like mindless puppets?”

I raised my voice. “ **That’s enough!** ”

Everyone fell quiet, and I began to pace. "I understand the frustration you all have of me, but I can't help what is happening now." I stopped walking and faced my family and friend. "If you were all granted a second chance at having the love of your life back from the dead, what would you do?"

Robin was the first one to speak. “I would be doing everything in my power to find whatever I need to bring her back.”

I smiled, and David added, "I would travel to the ends of the Earth if I had to in order to bring Snow back."

“I know what I said made you sound like you have no importance to me at the moment, and I apologize for that. The only way I can tell if a memory is part of this ritual or not, I have to be the one to touch it. That is why I said that I have to do this alone.”

Snow walked up to me and took my hand in her free one. “We are going in with you, but we will stay out of your way. We will be there for support.”

I turned to face my castle, exhaled, and we walked toward the front doors.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-My Castle-

Time did not treat my castle well. There were cracks in the floors and walls, banners were torn and have fallen, some columns have collapsed, and my mind began to work overtime. What if the memories I need were destroyed? I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it was David. I exhaled, and I stated the obvious.

“Hopefully, other rooms are intact to where you can stay to wait for me.”

"Mom," I turned to look at Katherine, and she said, "Maybe you were right, and we need to wait for you outside. Your castle looks like it can collapse any minute."

I nodded. “If you all believe it’s best, you can wait for me outside.”

“I’ll stay with Regina.” David stated, “Just in case something would happen.”

I had to laugh. I couldn't contain myself. "David, I am not some damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. You can stay with everyone else. You would only get in my way, and I would be the one to save your ass if this castle would collapse."

Robin laughed, and David nudged to stop.

Snow said, “We will wait for you outside.”

I nodded and watched as they made their way out. I returned my focus to the hallway.

“Alright, here we go.”

-My bedroom-

I walked into my chamber to find it in ruin! Looters came and ransacked through everything; all my beautiful jewelry is gone! I began to panic. I started by my vanity, touching everything…nothing. I got up and walked over to my lounge chair. I felt the crystal bottle that used to hold my finest Scotch…nothing. I picked up one of my crystal goblets and the memory of when I took the Infertility Potion replayed in my mind. I took a good look at it, and I shook my head.

"Here's where it all started. If I didn't take this potion, I could have had children of my own. I could have been happy in my own way. Why was I such a fool?"

“I wouldn’t call you a fool. I’d call you crazy!”

I smiled when I heard Emma's voice, and I looked in the direction it came from. There she was standing in the doorway walking toward me. I placed the goblet in the backpack and zipped it up.

"Emma, look at this. Time didn't treat this castle well, and it deserved every crack it has."

The castle shook, knocking me off balance.

“ **Mom!** ”

“ **Regina!** ”

I walked over to the balcony and looked down. Snow, Katherine, David, and Robin breathed a sigh of relief when they saw me.

"I'm alright. I have one more place to check; then we can move on."

I turned on my heel and quickly made my way out of the room.

-The Vault-

I made it to the room where all the hearts were stored. Emma appeared and made a whistling sound.

"You had quite the collection, didn't you."

“I’m not proud of my past, Emma. But, yes, I had a collection fit for an Evil Queen.”

Emma and I shared a laugh as I touched each box. Of course, each one had a memory of it but not one of importance to this journey. I picked up spellbook after spellbook, and nothing was of use. Emma picked up knives and handed each one to me, and of course, nothing.

"It's hopeless!" I threw a knife, and it sailed through Emma's chest and found its resting place in the post behind her.

"You do know if I were alive, you would have killed me, right?"

I turned to see what she was talking about, and my mouth dropped. "Oh, Emma! I'm so sorry!"

“It’s alright. I’m a ghost. You can’t kill me. I’m already dead!”

We shared a laugh, and then something caught my eye.

“Emma, that heart box. I remember.” I picked up the box, and the memory played out as I said, "I remember creating this heart box for your mother's heart. Only, your mother would be dead because it would be the dust of her heart in this box. I remember how long it took for me to think up a design for it."

“It’s beautiful.”

I shook my head. “It’s beautiful alright, but it’s also hideous due to what it represents.”

“Regina, you’re not that person anymore.”

"I'm aware of that, Emma, but returning to reclaim memories for the task at hand; it just slaps me in the face of how horrid I once was."

"Damn it, I wish I didn't use all my spiritual energy to make myself solid the first time, so I can do it now to give you a hug and a kiss to tell you how much I love you; flaws and all."

I smiled and looked at her. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Emma moved her arms around. “This.”

We laughed, then the castle and ground began to shake.

“Regina, the castle is collapsing as we speak. You need to get out of here!”

I placed the heart box in the backpack and quickly zipped it up. I was about to wave my hands to magic myself out when the roof collapsed, and it was lights out.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-???????-

I slowly opened my eyes to see nothing but rocks, broken beams, and dust. I coughed as I attempted to adjust my eyes. My ears were still ringing from what happened. I tried to move, and I was able to free my right arm. My arm was all scratched and bruised.

“Oh, shit! What the hell?”

Then, I heard something.

**“Mom!”**

**“Regina!”**

**“Regina, can you hear us?”**

**“Regina, if you are alive, give us a sign!”**

I raised my arm and blasted away some of the debris from over me. I heard footsteps, and then I saw Katherine, David, and Robin.

"She's over here! We found her!" David yelled at Snow, who was with the three young children.

“Mom, listen to me, I need your help to get you out of here.”

I rolled my eyes. "Katherine, I am not a damsel in distress. Tell your father and grandfather to get off this rubble, and I can get myself out of here."

"Mom, the entire castle is on top of you. I don't think this is called rubble."

I gave her an evil glare. “Can you three move so I can get out of here? I want to know how hurt I am!”

They finally listened to me, and I was able to free my left arm. I held my arms out to the side.

**_Boom!_ **

What was left of my castle was blasted away from me, and I was able to move. David and Robin rushed to my side to help me stand.

“Ow! Shit! My leg!”

My right leg was in so much pain that I could barely put weight on it. David and Robin set me down so I can get some relief from the pain. I looked at my leg, and it was broken. I am thankful that I didn't end up dead before we could perform the ritual.

Katherine looked at me. “Mom, I’m so thankful that you’re alright. I’m going to heal your leg. After that, we will travel by carriage to Gamma and Gampa’s castle.”

I nodded, trying not to pass out from the pain. "My backpack?"

"Right next to you, Regina." David pointed, and I sighed in relief.

“I think I can pass out now.”

My vision blacked out, and I felt myself go down.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Carriage?-

I finally opened my eyes to see Snow, Katherine, Neil, Hope, and Michael sitting in front of me while I was stretched out on the seat.

“Mom, she’s waking up,” Neil said to Snow as I was trying to figure out what was going on.

“Regina, how are you feeling?”

I moaned, “Very sore. I feel like a castle fell on me.”

“Um…babe…a castle did fall on you. You scared the hell out of me!”

“Emma, do me a favor?”

“Sure, anything. What?”

“Get out of the carriage!”

“I’m glad to see her feistiness didn’t get crushed.”

We laughed as the carriage continued its way down the road on our way to Snow and David’s Castle.


	16. Memories Wished to be Forgotten

-The Road-

I had been dosing on and off regaining my strength from what happened at my former castle. It's gone. I can't believe that massive part of my life was reduced to rubble. I looked down at my son and daughter, who have been sleeping on the side of me. I sat up to adjust them better on the seat.

“Mom.”

I looked at Katherine, who was awake. Snow, Neil, and the two infants were still sleeping.

Katherine continued, "Mom, you hardly spoke since we left the grounds of where your castle collapsed. Are you sure that you're alright?"

I exhaled. "Physically, I'm alright. Mentally, I'm a mess. That castle represented who I was here. It represented my past, and now it lies in destruction."

“It **represented** what you used to be. You have defeated your past and look at what you have now. You have a family that loves you even the ones you’ve hurt the most love you for who you are.”

I gazed at a sleeping Snow and smiled. “The many times that I wanted her dead because of a promise that wasn't kept. I should have been thanking her, not trying to kill her."

Katherine chuckled, and I shook my head. "I was in a terrible place then and what we're heading to now." I looked into Katherine's eyes. "You will see how far gone I was."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Snow and David’s Castle Ruins-

The carriage slowed to a stop. Snow, Neil, and the infants opened their eyes. 

I smiled and said, "Well, hello, did you have a nice rest?"

Hope and Michael smiled at me as I planted butterfly kisses on their noses. The door opened, and David held out his hand.

“We made it. Watch your step.”

Katherine got out first, and I carefully handed Hope to her. Snow let Neil get out next while she took Michael since I was still sore and on the mend. Snow got out, and then it was my turn. Robin got in and helped me to stand.

“You’re alright?”

I nodded. “Yes, thank you so much for helping me.”

“You know I am here if you need me.”

I smiled at him as he and David stabled me so I can get down with ease. I limped forward, and I immediately cringed. This castle was left in destruction; the East, West, and South sides of the castle were reduced to piles of broken brick and mortar, the draw bridge was reduced to fragments, and the windows were blown out. Tears poured from my eyes, and Katherine placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Well," I choked up, and I said with a quivering lip, "Let's go see what we can find."

I led the way, then I lost my footing and fell.

"Damn it! Why? Why am I such a hard-headed idiot!”

Snow passed Michael to David, and she knelt before me.

"Regina, I know what's wrong with you." I gazed into her eyes, and she took my hands in hers. "You have postpartum depression. Not all new mothers go through it, but because of our loss of Emma, you were sent into it. Now, you’re beating yourself up for all the evil deeds you have done in the past. What happened in the past, let’s keep it there. We are here to help you.”

“I feel so powerless.”

“Depression does that. Don’t let it beat you, Regina. You’re stronger than that! What would the Evil Queen do?”

I quickly picked my head up to see Snow winking at me. She's right. Why would I let this defeat me? I am stronger than that. I closed my eyes. Suddenly, gold magic sprung from my hands traveling up my arms, my chest, down my legs, up to my neck, and soon covered my whole body. I opened my eyes, and they were both a gold light. The pain in my leg disappeared, my aching heart relieved, and my strength restored. The golden light faded, and Snow smiled at me.

“Welcome back, Regina.”

I stood up, looked at the castle, and smiled. "It feels so good to be back to myself again. My curse was something to reckon with!"

David chuckled, “Yes, it was. Now, what are we waiting for? Time to go find some memories.”

Snow looked around. “Wait, where’s Emma?”

I smiled as I felt her presence nearby. “She’s here. She’s probably in the castle waiting on us. Let’s go.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Inside the Castle-

We made our way inside and found Emma waiting for us. She smiled at me and motioned for me to go to her.

“I feel a memory close by.”

I searched the Grand Hall, but I couldn’t find what she was talking about.

“It’s over there.”

She pointed to a room, and Snow touched David's arm.

"I know where the memory is." Snow briskly walked toward the hallway, and the rest of us followed close behind her. She walked to a large oak door and attempted to open it.

I said, “Allow me,” and I raised my hand toward the door.

 _Blast!_ The door blew into the room and shattered into fragments. Snow gave me a 'really?' expression.

“Destruction is all you know.”

I gave her my evil smile. “You know me so well.”

I walked past her, and I knew she rolled her eyes because I heard Robin and Katherine laugh. Emma glided over to a cabinet of some sort.

"That is what I put you in when the curse hit! Geppetto made that cabinet a gateway to another realm where Regina or her curse wouldn't get you."

I smiled, and sarcastically said, "Oops."

Emma laughed, then she touched it. I could tell a memory played out as she was so focused on it. I held out my hand, shrank the cabinet down to where it was light enough to pick up, and placed it in the backpack.

“Now, my room.”

I nodded. “I agree. That room holds a huge memory for you. That’s the room you were born in.”

Snow and David exchanged a smile and a kiss. We walked down the hall, and when I got to see the medallion on the floor, a memory flashed before me. David, who was fatally wounded, was trying to make one last stand against me. The curse reached us, and I had my arms held out, enjoying the view of Snow's happiness getting destroyed. When the memory finished, I grabbed a knife of Robin's belt, and I carved out the bloodstain on the medallion. I handed the knife back to Robin, and I put the small wood plank in my backpack. We continued our walk down the hall. Emma went through the door, and I turned the knob. I was the first to walk in, and this room was hit hard. I just wish that Emma’s memory’s still intact.

“David, Emma was born in this room.”

“Yeah, the best day of my life.”

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'm going to barf just listening to you two finding a ray of sunshine amid this destruction!"

Emma laughed as Snow and David got aggravated at me. Emma was touching everything, and I could tell that nothing was happening. She felt the sheets on the bed and immediately something happened. Snow walked up to Emma, and even though her hand went through her daughter's, Emma knew her mother’s intention. She smiled at her.

"This is where we first met, even though I wouldn't have had a chance to be with you for long."

"I know." Snow picked up the sheet and brought it over to me. I placed it in the backpack, and I can't help but feel we're finished here, and I have a deep feeling that I'm missing something.

I walked down the hall, and I could hear them calling out to me.

**“Regina!”**

**“Regina!”**

**“Mom!”**

I needed to clear my mind, and they were following me down the stairs.

"Mom! Gamma, take Hope. I'm going to talk to her. Mom!"

I made it out of the castle, and Katherine was hot on my trail.

“Mom, stop!”

I stopped then turned around to face her. She walked up to me and said, “Why did you walk out like that?”

"Katherine, I have a memory missing. Emma's finished, but I am missing one. What bothers me is that I don't know what memory it is!"

Before Katherine could say anything, I heard footsteps. I turned around and formed a fireball in my hand. A Native American woman walked out of the forest. The way she carried herself was of royalty. She had to be the daughter of the chief. I blew out my fire, and she approached me.

“Are you the one named Regina?”

"Yes, I am, and you are?"

“My name is Pocahontas. Shaman Achak told me that I would find you here. I’ve come to show you where you can find him.”

“I have one memory left.”

“He says time is running out for Nilch’i Emma, and you have to meet him now."

“Mom, we need to go.”

I looked at Katherine, Snow, Neil, David, Robin, and my two newborns. At this point, I have no choice but to find Achak and hopefully persuade him to let me get the last memory I need.

“Alright, let’s go see the shaman.”


	17. The Lost Memory

-Pocahontas’s Village-

After a strenuous hike through the forest, Pocahontas and her archery men and women-led us into their village. The wigwams looked familiar to me. I remember seeing those designs.

“Ya’at’eeh aliil yee.”

I turned to see where I heard his voice and spotted him walking toward us using his walking stick for an aid. I smiled and decided to give him a surprise.

“Ya’at’eeh Achak.”

He smiled at me and turned to see my traveling companions. “I see you’ve brought your memories, awee. You have all of Emma’s memories, but you seem troubled.”

After I exhaled, I disclosed, “I have a memory that’s missing. The ritual won’t be able to work if I don’t have it.”

Achak seemed quite troubled by what I just told him. He motioned for Pocahontas and me to follow him. Pocahontas told one of the women to escort everyone to the center of the village, where they can sit around where they have their gatherings. She joined Achak and me on our way to the shaman's wigwam.

“What is lost can be found, awee,” he said as we entered the wigwam, “Please sit.”

Pocahontas and I took a seat as Achak waved his hand then a fire started. I watched as he picked up a bowl with some orange colored powder. He started humming.

He chanted, “ _Hum ah hi yah hi eee yeah yeah! (took a handful of orange powder then sprinkled it into the fire) Yum peh nah man. Yum peh nah man._ ”

A pillow of smoke shot up to the ceiling, forming what looked like a storm cloud, but it began to develop a vision of the Enchanted Forest.

“The memory you seek can be found. It lies in your darkest past." I continued to watch as we were taken on a visual journey through the forest. He continued, "A dark curse was cast across the river separating the recipients and the caster. A fragment is left in the ashes."

Drums were pounding, and there was no one else in the room with us playing them.

“Once you look among the ashes, the memory will show itself to you.”

I watched the vision in its entirety, then the smoke cleared, and Achak was gone. Pocahontas stood up.

"Come time is against us."

“Us?”

She looked at me. “You and I can cover more ground faster than anyone else in your traveling party.”

She had a point, even Katherine would have slowed me down, and she has magic like I do. 

“Alright, let’s go.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-The Forest-

We traveled by horse through the thick forestry, and I decided to get to know this woman.

"Tell me about yourself. I've heard so many stories about you that I don't know which is true and which is completely bogus.”

She continued to keep a lookout while she answered me, "What have you heard? I saved John Smith, had a romance, married John Rolfe, and died."

"Yes," I answered, and she laughed. She replied, "I had helped the foreign men by giving them food from our village and taught them how to hunt. I had a friendship with John Smith. He was held captive in our village because of a shooting of one of my people by one of John Smith's people. My father wanted him dead, and I talked him into keeping him in the village as just a prisoner. When he left, I stayed away from the foreign people. When John Rolfe came around, I became friends with him. I had a stronger bond with Rolfe than Smith because John Smith was always thinking of himself. I had no romantic relationships with a man, not even with one from my tribe. I still haven't met my true love yet because the prophecy didn't happen."

I made my horse pick up speed so I can catch up to her.

“Who is your true love?”

She looked into my eyes, and we both stopped our horses. She smiled and said, "It's you and Emma's son, Henry. Achak showed me when I was supposed to meet him, and it never happened. Regina, I have been experiencing extreme loneliness because I’ve never gotten to know him. Please, for my sake and Henry’s, find that memory.”

She took off, and I got my horse up to speed with Pocahontas, and I decided to ask some more questions.

“What happened to your father?”

“My father died from the sickness those people brought over. He made me the new chief on his death bed. I loved my father. He was my guiding force and my protector.”

I smiled. “Your relationship with your father sounds like the one I had with mine. He would do anything to make sure I was happy.”

“My father was like that, too.”

The wind picked up, and Pocahontas got her horse to stop. I stopped my horse and watched this beautiful woman listen to the sounds the wind made.

“Remnants of something evil in a pile of ash.”

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, “The remnants of my dark curse must be nearby.”

There was a rustle and the sound of a horse. The chieftess and I exchanged worried glances then I conjured a fireball.

“Woah! Mom, it’s me.”

I was shocked. “Henry? What are you doing here? Where’s Ella and Lucy?”

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I left them at home. I told them that I needed to find you, and I have no idea why you are back here!"

“Long story, why don’t we catch up?”

After we rode for some time, I explained everything, and Henry said, "Wow, so Ella is not my true love, and Pocahontas is. Why didn't we meet?"

Pocahontas smiled and explained, “The prophecy of your moms didn’t happen; therefore, you and I didn’t meet.”

“Well, we’re here together now.”

Pocahontas and Henry exchanged a smile. I decided to pull back to give them two alone time, and I needed some thinking time. I can only think of where I cast the curse, but what fragment could have been left behind besides the ashes? I decided to replay the memory in my mind. 

“Mom.”

I looked at him, and I got my horse to stop. He looked forward, and when I nudged my horse to go ahead, it was massive destruction. The curse began here, and this was affected the most. I looked across the river to see Snow and David's castle. I dismounted the horse and secured the reigns on a low branch. Henry and Pocahontas followed my lead as we walked up to the cauldron left behind.

"We will leave you alone, Mom. Pocahontas, and I will keep a lookout."

I nodded, then I knelt among the ashes. I could hear laughter from my two lookouts, and I know keeping watch is not part of their 'leaving me alone' plan. I searched all around the cauldron, digging among the ashes and found nothing. I began to branch out away from the cauldron. I dug and bore, nothing. I branched out, further continuing to dig and not leaving one stone unturned. Finally, I remembered what Achak told me to do when I was lost; listen with your heart. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. The wind picked up, knocking my hair out of the ponytail. _Where are you?_ I asked myself, and then I heard something _by the large uprooted tree._ I quickly opened my eyes, fixed my hair back in the ponytail, and didn’t have to look too long for the large uprooted tree. When I got there, I chuckled at what I saw.

“Um…am I interrupting something?”

Pocahontas and Henry were sharing an intimate moment. She blushed as they were straightening themselves up. That gush of wind had to be true love’s kiss that I felt.

“Mom, it’s not what it looks like!”

I laughed as I replied, "Henry, you don't have to explain. You're a grown man, and she's a beautiful woman. You both have needs, and I happened to walk in on it just getting started. Next time, wait until I'm not around even though that was kind of kinky that your mother was a few feet away…”

**“Mom!”**

I decided it was enough torture for now. I'll torture them on the ride back. Right now, I have a memory to find. As I looked around the roots, I didn't find any ashes, so I made my way around and bingo! I ran to the only pile of ash there was, and I began to dig. Ashes were flying everywhere! Could have sworn I was a dog in a previous life by the way I was digging! Suddenly, like a movie, I tossed the long sliver of paper with the written spell on it into the cauldron than the curse beginning to spin like a tornado before us played out. After it finished, I looked at a small piece of the spell that was left behind. I picked it up and smiled.

“Soon, Emma, very soon.”

I began walking to the horses, and I decided to call out to the new love birds. "Finish doing what you're doing and meet me back at the village!"

**“Mom, how the hell do you know!”**

I smiled and replied, "Because your Ma and I would have been doing the same thing."

I heard Pocahontas laugh, and Henry replied, "Way to kill the mood, Mom."

"To tell you the truth, we would have been making love instead of making out."

**“Mom!”**

Pocahontas was laughing so hard, and Henry was blushing bright red. Mission accomplished. Mom: four points. Henry: zero.


	18. Combining Body and Soul

-Pocahontas’s Village-

We made it back to the village, and Henry sighed in relief. I know he's glad that my teasing stopped, but he doesn't know that he will get it one hundred times worse with Emma. Speaking of the idiot, where is she? I haven't seen her since we left Snow and David's castle. I got off the horse and looked around. I got to see Henry helping Pocahontas off her horse. My dear sweet boy, he was the perfect gentleman.

“What is the matter, awee?”

I turned to face the shaman and gave him my answer. “Emma hasn’t shown herself to me since we left the castle. I hope we’re not too late.”

“Nilch’i Emma is preparing for a ritual before the Destiny Reset. I will need your help.”

“Anything for Emma.”

He smiled and turned toward his wigwam. “Follow me.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Achak’s Hut-

I followed Achak into his hut, and I gasped. Emma's dead body was lying in the center of the wigwam, and then I got to see Emma's spirit. She was staring down at her body deep in concentration. I didn't want to disturb her, but she disturbed herself.

"Hey, babe!"

“Nilch’i Emma! Concentrate! You can talk to Regina after this ritual is finished.”

Emma continued to concentrate, and I heard drums off in the distance.

“Achak, what are the drums for?”

“Be still, awee. Those drums are for the ritual. Your son and the rest of your traveling party are getting quite a show. Our people are performing the dance for the ritual.”

Damn it, and I'm missing it! I'm more than positive that Henry will tell me all about it later. The shaman turned to Emma's body and began his chant. He swayed as smoke spiraled from one of the objects in his hand. Suddenly, my arms moved on their own. They moved out with my hands over Emma's body, and then my hands began to glow a golden color. Achak moved clockwise around the body and swaying continuing the chant. Outside, the drums kept a steady beat, and the tribe was answering what Achak was chanting. I gazed at Emma, who was trying so hard to get back to our family was starting to drain. I was panicking! Achak stopped behind Emma's spirit then the drum's cadence picked up. The shaman lowered his tools, then raised his hands. Gold smoke filled the entire wigwam, and Emma's spirit went to sleep. I wanted to get up to do something, but some strong force kept me in place with my hands out. The golden light surrounding my hands shot two beams toward Emma’s limp body.

“ _Hmm hi a ya!_ ”

He held out that last word as the drums continued to speed up, and the wind picked up inside the wigwam. I focused on Emma as much as I could bear. Emma's spirit swirled around in the wind.

“ _Return home_.”

I could hear what the male tribe people spoke. “ _Come home, spirit!_ ”

Achak lowered his arms slowly. “ _Return home_.”

“ _Come home, spirit!_ ”

I witnessed Emma's spirit descend from the top of the swirling wind into the body's direction.

“ _Come home, Nilch’i Emma!_ ”

“ _Come home, spirit!_ ”

“ _Hmm hi a ya!_ ”

Damn it, why was this taking so long? She should be back by now! I felt Achak place a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I could hear him tell me to be still and calm in my head and decided to be a little more patient. All of this continued for what seemed like hours! My body was draining, and my arms felt like jello. My vision was becoming spotted. I couldn't hold out much longer. When the drums were struck hard, the gold beams shot out of my hands, and I blacked out.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-?-

“Regina? Babe? Can you hear me?”

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a different wigwam. I quickly sat up only to feel dizzy.

“Woah! Babe, lie down. You need to rest.”

I turned, and there was Emma in the flesh kneeling beside me.

“Emma, that was the longest ritual that I ever had to endure!”

She laughed and kissed my forehead. I reached out, and she took my hand in hers. It felt so beautiful to feel her hand in mine again. We smiled at each other, and then Emma was the first one to say something.

“I finally got to hold them.”

“And I missed it? Really, Emma?”

“Babe, don’t do this to me.”

“Love, listen to me. Our entire relationship was built on arguing. Why change it now?”

She laughed, and tears welled up in my eyes. I said, "I missed you so much."

“I know you did. Explain something to me.”

“What?”

"How's Henry here, and what's going on with him and Pocahontas? I thought he was married and had a kid?"

I laughed. “It’s a long story. Get comfortable.”

She snuggled up next to me, and I explained everything to her. We talked about everything and sweet nothings. I would dose on and off regaining my strength, and she would just hold me. Katherine and Henry visited holding Hope and Michael while Emma and I continued to rest. I decided to let Emma in on the teasing of Henry.

“Emma, while I was finding the last memory, I stumbled upon Henry and Pocahontas making out.”

“ **Mom! You promised not to say anything to anyone!** ”

“Way to go, kid! True loves kiss?”

He nodded, and Emma smirked. "Nice, but if I hadn't been a spirit at the time, your Mom and I would have put you two to shame.”

I laughed, Katherine laughed, and Henry was completely red of embarrassment.

“ **Ma!** ”

“We would have been completely naked under the trees, enjoying the very heightened chances of getting caught, and damn I would have had your Mom screaming!”

“ **Enough, Ma!** ”

We were laughing so hard, and I had to put in my two bits. "Oh contraire, I would have had you screaming, dear."

“ **Mom!** ”

Emma turned to where we were inches from kissing. “Why don’t we really get him?”

“You’re thinking evil like I am. Come here.”

Our lips met, and it got heated very fast. Emma kissed down my neck, and I moaned in satisfaction.

“That’s it! I’m out!”

Henry left, and Katherine called out, "You big baby!"

I thought Emma was going to stop, but I was wrong. She unbuttoned my vest and exposed my breasts. She took a nipple in her mouth and began to suck on it like a newborn baby.

“Oh Emma…mmm.”

Katherine called out, "Never mind; I'm right behind you!"

We both laughed, and Emma said, "I know I'm supposed to stop, but I can't. I miss this."

“Then keep going. I’m not stopping you.”

We made passionate love in the wigwam until we fell asleep in each other’s arms.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Tribe Gathering Circle Night-

Emma and I joined our traveling companions, along with Pocahontas and her tribe. A fire rose in front of us, and I can see three men holding drums. Achak approached us all.

“It is time for all of us to experience spiritual healing. The Destiny Reset Ritual will be performed tomorrow. It has three parts. Spiritual strength is the key to making this ritual work. Everyone close your eyes and breathe in the fragrance of nature that the Great Spirit has blessed us with.”

We closed our eyes, the drums began a slow beat, a flute began to play, and different aromas tickled my nose. The aroma filled my sinuses, and then a sense of calm and relief took place in my mind and body. More beautiful scents filled the air as the flute player played the beautiful music. As the music crescendoed, the more scents filled the air, and as the music got softer, fewer scents filled the air. The music picked up, and different scents that generally wouldn't mix were mixed. I could feel myself get stronger as the music quickens. My magic was intensifying. It was like making love in your dreams, but you could feel it as if it was happening! Suddenly, the music slowed, and the smell of lavender filled the air. Very calming from such a sensing overload! The flute ended the song, and the drums stopped.

“Open your eyes.”

We opened our eyes, and the native women were dressed in full regalia, including Pocahontas. Henry had his mouth open because the regalia on the women was very sexual. The only thing covering their top half was a long necklace made of some type of bone. In other words, you can see their breasts. Emma closed Henry's mouth, and I laughed. The village elder took the children into Snow and David's wigwam since it was getting late. Achak stood before us.

“Now, we invoke the Great Spirit for guidance in our future endeavors.”

The drums started, and the women began their dance. Henry was so focused on the chieftess like he was hypnotized. Emma and I looked at each other and smiled.

"He's twitterpated," she whispered to me, and I whispered, "He's more than twitterpated, dear. He's head over heels in love."

We continued to watch, and the beat picked up. The women grabbed their significant others to join them. Pocahontas took Henry by the hand.

“I don’t think I should. I don’t know the dance.”

Pocahontas said, “I’m not taking no for an answer. I’ll teach you.”

Emma pushed Henry to go with the chieftess. Emma wrapped her arm around me, and I rested my head on her shoulder. We happily watched Henry learn the dance from Pocahontas. She's so patient with him, and poor Henry has two left feet. I should have danced with him more so he wouldn't be so clumsy like his Ma. We continued to watch as Henry tripped, and he fell into Pocahontas's arms. Their eyes met, and Emma nudged me.

“They’re going to kiss.”

“Don’t ruin the moment.”

Sure enough, their lips met, and the natives rejoiced at the moment. Achak walked over to the young lovers.

“May our evening be filled with rest in the Great Spirit. Tomorrow, the first part of the Destiny Reset Ritual will begin.”

Everyone went their separate ways, and Emma and I decided to take a walk. We went to Snow and David's wigwam. The tribal elder gave Emma and me our two sleeping infants. After we thanked her for taking care of them, we walked toward the cliff. We sat down under a weeping willow tree that overlooked the river. Emma looked at me and noticed tears in my eyes.

“What’s the matter?”

I wiped away a falling tear, and I said, "Emma, I am taking in this time that we have with our beautiful children before they are gone.”

“Regina, they won’t be gone forever.”

"You don't understand. Tomorrow, the first part of the ritual is the validating of the memories. All the memories made either alone or together; they will be gone after validated. It will be gone until we arrive at the appropriate time when the memory was made."

Emma looked down at the babies. “I will miss these two.”

“So will I. Emma?”

She looked at me, and I smiled. "I can't wait to see how our life would be like if the prophecy would have taken place."

She got very excited. "Me too! You know I have thought if you and I will have our memories intact when we return to the time the prophecy was supposed to happen.”

“I don’t know. I hope so.”

We spent some time with our little ones, talking to them when they were awake, and fed them when hungry. We were getting tired and decided to return to the wigwam. I conjured a crib for Hope and Michael, put them down; Emma conjured a proper bed for us; we climbed in and got comfortable. I snuggled up to Emma, and she wrapped her arm around me. Suddenly, I heard something outside.

“Babe, do you hear that?”

We both listened.

_“Oh!”_

_“Oh!”_

_“Oh, yes! Mmm.”_

Our mouths dropped then we laughed.

“Somebody is getting it on.”

“Sounds good by the way they are moaning.”

Emma smiled wickedly. “We can top that.”

"Emma, as much as that sounds…"

_“Aaagghh!”_

_“Oh!”_

I closed my eyes then attempted to finish. “As much as that sounds…”

_“Oooooooohhhhh!”_

"I would like to finish my statement, but I keep getting…"

_“I’m right there!”_

_“Me too!”_

_“Oh Henry!”_

Emma and I's mouth dropped, and we both voiced our embarrassment. "Oh, my God!"


	19. Destiny Reset

-Village Morning-

I woke up to see Emma holding Michael and Hope at the same time. I pretended to be still asleep, so I can listen to what she was doing.

"Hey, kiddos. I wish I had more time with you. Today's the day that we do the ritual, and all our memories will be validated somehow.”

“Ah ooo ah ow ooo.”

Oh my gosh! Hope was talking to Emma in her little way!

“Hey, I wish I could tell you how but I can’t.”

“A oh.”

Now, Michael was communicating with Emma! This was too much, but I don’t want to interrupt the moment.

"Don't worry, little guy; we will make sure Mommy will be just fine."

“Geeee.”

"Haha! Please show that to Mommy when she wakes up, our sweet little princess."

I quickly sat up. “Show me what?”

Emma chuckled, and Hope smiled at me.

“Hi, my love! That’s a beautiful smile!”

Michael smiled, and my eyes watered. “Don’t you look handsome, my little prince, with your smile!”

I kissed both babies, and a voice came from outside. "Regina, Emma, Achak needs you at his wigwam. Dyani will watch the babies until you are finished."

Emma and I exchanged a worried expression. We got up, magically changed our clothes, and the older woman from last night walked in with a smile.

“Magical babies.”

Emma and I shook our heads then we both said, “What!”

She pointed to Michael and Hope then repeated what she said, “Magical babies. I had nice time with the magical babies.”

I smiled and replied, “I’m glad you enjoyed spending time with Hope and Michael.”

Emma was the first to walk out, and right before I stepped out, Dyani grabbed my hand in hers. I turned to face her.

“The Great Spirit will bless you greatly.”

I'm not sure what all she meant by that, but I smiled at her then left the wigwam.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Achak’s Wigwam-

Emma and I walked into Achak’s wigwam then he motioned for us to sit down.

"The big day has arrived, and there's so much to do. I would like for all of the memories that are items to be brought here first. The memories that are people will take a lot longer.”

“I’ll go get the bag, babe.”

Emma left, and Achak placed his hand on my shoulder. "You will need to be strong, awee, body, mind, and soul. Emma will need you to be."

I replied, “I am not ready for the people memories. The items will be fine, but the people are the ones I care about.”

“I understand, awee. I know you want to spend some time with each person individually.”

Emma returned with the backpack.

“It’s time.”

I unzipped the backpack and pulled out the burnt piece from the dark curse. I handed it to Achak. He held it in his hands, and he closed his eyes. A massive fire took life in front of us, and the memory soared into the fire. The fire made a swaying motion like part of a dance then returned to its natural state.

“That is a true memory for Regina Katherine Mills.”

Emma and I smiled, then Emma pulled out her blanket. She handed it over, and the shaman repeated the process. The blanket soared into the fire, and the fire did the same little dance then returned to its natural state.

“That is a true memory for Emma Grace Swan.”

My heart was pounding, and Emma placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I handed the goblet to Achak, and he gave me the 'shame on you' expression. I knew what he was talking about, but Emma gave me a questionable look. He held it in his hands, closed his eyes, and the goblet immediately shot into the fire. The fire did its swaying dance then returned to normal.

“A true memory for Evil Queen Regina Katherine Mills.”

I made a disgusted look, and Emma chuckled. Emma and I kept handing the items to him for seemed like hours, and each piece was a validated memory for each of us. My last memory was the hospital bracelet when I had Michael. Tears escaped my eyes as I handed it to Achak. He repeated the same process, and the fire took it performing its dance.

“That is a true memory for Regina Katherine Swan-Mills.”

Emma and I looked at each other, and I had to ask, “A memory for who?”

“Regina Swan-Mills, when Emma magically got you with child, you were magically married.”

"It's a good thing we consummated the marriage," Emma said, and I slapped her arm. "Ow!"

Achak turned to us, “Before I start the human memories, I know you both want to spend time with each one. Go, and I will let you know when it's time for the ritual to continue."

"Thank you for everything."

He chuckled, “Don’t thank me yet, Regina, you will thank me when you two finally get together because of the prophecy.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Robin and Katherine’s Wigwam-

I pulled back the entrance to the wigwam, and Katherine looked up at me.

“Mom!”

She got up, hugged me, and Robin stood up. I hugged him as well, even though it felt awkward. I sat down with Katherine, and it was like she could read me like a book.

“It’s getting close to the human memories being validated.”

I hung my head, and Robin said, "It's going to be alright, Regina. Very soon, I will be with my love, and you will be too. You get to be with us for a while longer.”

I sighed, “I know, but why is it so hard to say goodbye?”

"Mom, you will see me again. According to the prophecy, I am the prophesied baby. You and Ma will see me again soon. So, for me, it will be goodbye for a little while."

I smiled with tears threatening to escape my eyes, and Katherine gave me a huge hug.

“Regina,” Katherine got up and left to give Robin and I some time alone. He continued, “My Regina and I owe you so much for getting us together. If it wouldn’t have been for you still mourning over the Enchanted Forest version of me, I would still be the thief stuck in the darkness.”

“Robin, I just want to thank you for loving my evil half when nobody else did. I also want to thank you for being a father to Katherine even though you knew her other parent was Emma. How can I ever repay you?”

He smiled at me, took my hand in his, and said, “You can repay me by completing this ritual so I can be with my Regina again.”

I smiled and hugged him.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Snow and David’s Wigwam-

I pulled back the entrance to the wigwam to see Emma hugging her parents.

“I’m sorry. I’ll come back later.”

“No, babe, I’m leaving to go talk to Katherine and Robin. You come in.”

Emma kissed my cheek and left while I took a seat facing the couple and the young boy.

I exhaled. “Snow, David, this isn’t easy.”

"I know." Snow got up and sat next to me. "Come on; we were at each other's throats for years! Our relationship was built on 'I'm going to kill you!' 'We will prevail!' 'I shall destroy your happiness!'"

“I get it.” I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled. “Who knew that, after all this time, your daughter and I would end up being each other’s true love?”

Snow took her hand in mine, and David spoke, "Regina, somethings happen in our lives for bigger and better things to happen. If it hadn't been for my arrogant brother to have died, I wouldn't have met Snow. If you didn't cast that curse, you and Emma wouldn't have gotten together."

I shut my eyes and said, “Charming, you better quit while you still have a chance.”

"What he's saying, Regina is that if it hadn't been for you, Emma wouldn't be here."

I opened my eyes and began to think. If I hadn't held a grudge against Snow, life would have been entirely different! Snow would have married someone else for all I know, and Emma would never have come to existence.

I shook my head. “I guess I did something good after all, even during my Evil Queen days.”

Snow and David smiled, then Neil chimed in. "I'm glad I got to know you."

“Why you say that?”

“Because even though you did some bad things to my mom, dad, and sister, you are the nicest person I know.”

Damn it, here come the tears! I held my hand out to little Neil, and he got up. He walked up to me and gave me a big hug.

“I love you.”

I closed my eyes tight, knowing what was to come and who knew if I would see this adorable little boy again. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

“So, I guess this calls for a group hug?”

Snow and I laughed, then all three Charmings hugged me.

“Oh great, I’m surrounded.”

We all shared a laugh, and I was the first one to break away. I gazed into their eyes and smiled.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Pocahontas’s Wigwam-

I stopped by the entrance and called out, “Is it alright for me to come in?”

"Yes, Mom, Ma is already in here, and so is Katherine. She has Hope and Michael."

I walked in to see my entire family plus Pocahontas sitting waiting for me.

The chieftess got up and kissed Henry. “I’ll give you all some family time.”

"Nonsense," I said and motioned for her to sit. "You are part of the family now, so sit."

She sat down next to Henry, and I sat next to Emma.

Emma was the first one to speak. "We are all here because of me. If I hadn't died, none of this would have happened."

"Emma," I had to correct her. "We are here because of me. If I had allowed you and Henry to return to the Enchanted Forest, the prophecy would have happened, and none of this would have happened."

Pocahontas decided to interject. “You are both blaming yourselves for something you couldn’t have controlled at the time. Why not enjoy the time we have now until it’s time for the ritual?”

Emma and I gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. She took my hand, and I took a good look around. My Henry, no Emma and I's Henry. I'm so proud of the man he became even though he met his true love a little too late. Katherine, our first baby girl, even though my evil half gave birth to her, I'm so happy with the time Emma and I spent with her. Hope and Michael, my little darlings! I wished Emma would have had more time with them. Damn it, here come the waterworks!

"Mom!" Henry got up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him.

“Why does this have to happen?”

Henry got me to look at him in the eyes. “Because you and Ma need to set the prophecy in motion. Because the prophecy didn’t happen, many things are off-balanced, and lots of places and people are in ruin."

I hung my head, and Pocahontas got up. "Come with me, Regina."

I looked at Emma, and she nodded, reassuring me that everyone will be alright. I got up and followed Pocahontas out the wigwam.

-River of Truth-

The chieftess led me to the banks of this vast river. The water was so clear that you could see through it like a piece of glass.

“Tooh di T’aa aaniinii.”

I replied, “The River of Truth.”

She smiled at me. “You are learning our language very well.”

“You are my son’s true love. I would love to learn something from your culture.”

She smiled and pointed to a canoe. We walked toward it, and she gestured for me to get in.

“Do you know what I love about most rivers?”

I shook my head, and she replied, "You can't step in the same river twice."

I was trying to understand what she was saying, and I felt the canoe move away from the riverbank while Pocahontas navigated us.

"You see, Regina, the water is always changing and always flowing. But, I guess people don't think or live like that. We all must pay the price to be safe, and we lose our chance of ever knowing what lies beyond the river bend."

The wisdom behind those words! She's right! She continued to navigate us down the river, and I gazed down into the water seeing the fish swim around. I let my fingers touch the water and the coolness traveled through me. In an instant, images flashed through my mind, a beautiful wedding where Henry and Pocahontas were dressed in native wedding regalia, and they were both so happy. Flash forward to a pregnant Pocahontas and Henry kissing her swollen belly. It made me smile and yet sad that they never got the chance to experience that.

“I’m so sorry.”

Pocahontas stopped rowing and placed the oar in the canoe. “Regina, you need to stop apologizing. Do you know why this river is called the River of Truth?”

I shook my head, and she said, “Jump into it and take a swim.”

I removed my coat, and she chuckled. "You will need to strip down all the way."

Alright, I am a little uncomfortable stripping down to the nude in front of my son’s lover, but if I must, I must. After I removed every article of clothing from me, I jumped into the water. As I took a swim around, it was like a movie played out before me. I was nearing the end of pregnancy, and Emma and I were standing at my front door to the house in Storybrooke.

_"I love the outfit we picked. She will look adorable in it when we bring her home wearing this."_

_I rubbed my swollen belly, and Emma placed a hand on it._

_"Braxton Hicks…they're a pain in the ass."_

_"Yes, they are. I want to go inside and prop my feet up."_

The image vanished, and a new one appeared. Was Emma baking in my kitchen…topless?

_While we were dancing in the kitchen, I picked up an empty bottle of red Moscato wine. "Emma, you're drunk!"_

_Emma began to giggle like a little girl, "I know!"_

_I broke free from her and turned off the music from Emma's phone._

_"Hey…" Emma stumbled, "who turned off the music?"_

_I was getting hot, "Emma, what the hell? Why were you drinking?"_

_"Your damn sister, she pissed me off, and I settled for a glass of wine…"_

I swam back up to the surface for some air, and I turned my gaze to Pocahontas. She smiled at me.

"What you got to see was what should have happened, and it didn't."

I decided to swim back, but something pulled me under. I looked around to see what it was, and it was something dark. It looked like black seaweed, and it had glowing red eyes.

_“A savior will be born to the couple whose love surpasses all. The Savior and the Queen are soul mates whose magic will bond. The Queen will conceive and bear a child. When the child is born on the third day in the third month before the sun dies, the Wicked Witch will fall by the hands of the Savior and the Queen, bringing the onset of the magic battle. The One Who Killed the Dark Fairy will seek revenge on the Queen by striking at the heart and returning two of the darkest beings who ever walked the Earth. On the third day of the fourth month before the sun dies, the One Who Killed the Dark Fairy will fall by the hands of the Savior and the Queen. When a baby boy is born by the Queen, the two darkest beings in the form of Darkness itself will fall by the Savior and the Queen.”_

There it was; the prophecy! I finally broke free from this creature by shooting gold magic at it, and I broke the water's surface. Pocahontas helped me back in the canoe, and I used my magic to dry myself off and put my clothes back on.

“You got to hear the prophecy didn’t you.”

“Yes, I did. No wonder everything is a mess right now.”

We shared a laugh, and she navigated us back to shore.

-Pocahontas’s Wigwam-

Pocahontas and I entered the wigwam, and everyone looked at us.

"I completely understand why this ritual needs to take place. Darkness is destroying happiness that we should have had, and it was taking root in what little happiness we have left."

I turned my gaze to Emma. “It’s time we take back what we should have had.”

She nodded, “I agree.”

Achak opened the entrance to the wigwam, and he said, "It's time, awee."


	20. Operation My New Beginning

-Pocahontas’s Wigwam-

My nerves kicked into high gear! The moment I’ve been dreading has arrived. I took Michael and Emma took Hope so Katherine could stand with ease. 

“Mom,” Henry placed a hand on my shoulder as I looked into my baby boy’s eyes. “We will be waiting for you and Ma at Achak’s wigwam.”

I nodded, and everyone left except for Emma and me. I sat down, and Emma followed. She placed Hope lying down on her lap, and I did the same with Michael.

“Hey kiddos, it won’t be long now until we have to say goodbye.”

“Ah buh wah woo.”

I smiled. “I know, my darling. We just don’t know how long we will have to wait until we see you again.”

“Ah gee.”

Emma smiled. “Aren’t you a handsome boy with an adorable smile!”

I started laughing because now I understand what Dyani meant when she said, magical babies. Gold bunny ears were on top of Emma’s head.

“What’s so funny?” She looked at me and then she started laughing.

“What? Michael gave you some cute bunny ears.”

Emma snorted then replied, “Well, you have cat ears.”

We laughed, and the babies smiled. I waved away my cat ears, and Emma waved away her bunny ears. I bent down and kissed Michael's forehead, then I leaned over and kissed Hope's forehead.

I sighed, “Well, I guess this is it.”

Emma kissed both babies and nodded. “Yep, it’s time to go.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Achak’s Wigwam-

We walked in to see everyone there. Henry and Pocahontas were hugging each other, knowing their time together was coming to an end.

“Now that everyone is here,” Achak began, “I would like to start with the newest memories and end with the other memories.”

I handed Michael to Achak. He hummed, and I watched as my infant son turned into a bright golden ball of light. The light traveled to where the massive fire was, and it started to circle. Emma handed Hope to the shaman. He hummed, and the same thing happened to our daughter. She became a beautiful golden ball of light and joined Michael’s orb. Achak raised his hands toward the heavens.

“To ta yah hi eye do um.”

The two balls of light sped up, soaring to the ceiling of the wigwam. Drums began to play fast rhythm now, a large ring of golden light floods the place; then it was Katherine's turn. She walked toward the shaman then turned around to face us. My heart was breaking. Emma placed her hand on my shoulder, and I put my hand on top of hers.

"I love you," Katherine mouthed to us, and Achak began to hum.

"We love you, too." I mouthed to her, and Katherine closed her eyes.

She became a beautiful golden ball of light that soared toward the fire and encircled it as it began to speed up and joined the large ring of golden light. Emma and I embraced each other, knowing that it is now a reality. Our new family is gone, and our past is left. I keep reminding myself that it won't be long until our family will be reunited. Achak motioned for Robin to go toward him. He looked at me, and we exchanged a smile.

“Robin!”

He looked at me one final time, and I smiled at him. "She's waiting for you."

He smiled at me; then he closed his eyes.

Achak chanted, “To ta yah eye do um.”

Robin turned into a golden ball of light. It soared toward the fire, circled it, sped up toward the large ring of golden light, and joined the ring, making it brighter. Henry kissed Pocahontas one more time.

"We will meet again, and we will be a family. I promise."

“This hurts too much.”

“I know, but our future will be filled with happiness that will make this pain seem like a small scratch.”

“I love you, Henry Daniel.”

“I love you, too, Pocahontas Kaiah.”

They hugged, and Henry walked up to Emma and me.

“I love you both. Now, I want you to make sure that this prophecy happens!”

“You got it, kid.”

I nodded and choked back the tears. “I promise that it will.”

We hugged one last time and kissed us both. He walked over to Achak, turned to face us, he mouthed “see you soon,” and closed his eyes. Damn it; I hate crying! Achak began humming, and Henry turned into the golden ball of light. It did the same thing as the others before it and joined the large spinning ring of golden light. It was Neil’s turn. He hugged and kissed his parents, then hugged and kissed Emma and me. Achak repeated the process on Neil, and he joined the others as golden balls of light joining the massive ring of golden light that was now making a high ringing tone. David was next.

“I can’t help be sad that we won’t be here to see you two finally chase your destiny.”

"Oh, dad, you will be back with us before you know it."

He smiled, hugged, and kissed Snow. He rested his head on hers. “I will always find you.”

I rolled my eyes, and Emma laughed. He came up to Emma and me and hugged us both. After he approached Achak and closed his eyes, the shaman repeated the process on him. David turned into a golden ball of light, and like a magnet, it floated over to the fire. It encircled the large flame, and it joined with the others in the large ring, causing the ringing sound to get louder and the spinning to go faster. We turned to Snow, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"All my life, I wanted both of you to be happy. Now, I understand why you two always had misfortune. It's because you both were so stubborn to realize what you had right in front of you. True Love! You turned down true love for the second or third best options. This time, I know you two will choose true love."

She walked up to me, smiled, and took me into an embrace. "I always loved you, Regina, even when you tried to kill me many times."

We shared a laugh, and she continued, "I will see you soon, and I know without a doubt that you and Emma will finally get the happiness you both deserve."

"Thank you for everything, especially Emma."

We looked into each other's eyes, and she turned to Emma.

“My baby girl, my Emma. I will see you soon, sweetheart.”

“I love you.”

“Make sure you put up a fight to get to the Enchanted Forest with us.”

“Oh, I will. Regina won’t be able to tell me no.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes. She turned and faced us both.

Achak began his humming. Snow’s last statement to us. “Fight for true love and your happiness.”

She turned into a golden ball of light and slowly made her way to the fire. She encircled the fire, climbing up to the large high-speed circling ring. She joined the ring, and the ring turned into a giant comet shooting out the wigwam, and the fire quickly turned to ash.

Achak motioned to the wigwam’s entrance. “Time for your final task.”

Emma and I looked at each other.

“One last journey,” Emma said and held out her hand.

I nodded. "One last journey." I took her hand in mine, and we left the wigwam with Achak following close behind us.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-River of Truth-

We followed the comet of our memories, and it led us to the River of Truth. Achak took the lead and led us to the riverbank. There was a canoe outlined in gold with two golden oars.

“This is where we part, awee.”

We turned to the shaman, and Emma was the first one to speak. “But, you helped us along the way. Why aren’t you coming with us?”

"This is your destiny, and I have done my part. Now, I can meet the Great Spirit in person."

I walked up to him and took his hands in mine. “Your destiny was to see that Emma and I ended up together so that the golden magic didn’t die with you.”

He nodded his head, and he smiled at me. "I know that the Great Spirit will make sure you and Emma will not fail this time. The Great Spirit knows what you two will face and that it will not be easy. I will be there with you in your heart."

Tears streamed down my cheeks, and he took me in an embrace.

“Hagoonee, Regina, until we meet again in the heavens with the Great Spirit.”

“Hagoonee, Achak, until we meet again.”

Emma was a basket case, and Achak embraced her. “Take good care of Regina, awee.”

"You know, I will."

He whispered something to her, and she smiled. "You can count on me, Achak."

He walked over to the River of Truth and entered it until he was waist-deep. He lifted his hands to the heavens. "May the sun bring you new energy by day. May the moon softly restore you by night. May the rain wash away your worries. May the breeze blow new strength into your being. May you walk gently through the world and know the world and know its beauty all the days of your life. Do not stand by my grave and weep, for I am not there. I do not sleep, I am a thousand winds that blow, and I am a diamond glint on the snow. I am the sunlight on the ripened grain. I am the gentle autumn rain. When you wake in the morning hush, I am the swift uplifting rush of quiet birds in circling flight. I am the soft star-shine at night."

He lowered his arms, and his gaze was now on us. "Do not stand by my grave and cry. I am not there. I did not die."

After he said die, he joined the comet of memories and plunged into the river. The light shone like the sun breaking on the horizon. Emma and I climbed into the canoe, then Emma pushed us off. The light sped off down the river. We began to paddle as fast as we could; only we were going around in circles.

“Stop!”

Emma stopped paddling, and I instructed, "Put your oar on the left side of the canoe. I'll keep mine here. Now, let's paddle."

We began to paddle, and something caught the corner of my eye. As we were rowing, I saw Pocahontas on her horse following us down on the river banks. I smiled, and I noticed the river getting more rapid.

“Emma, get ready! The waters are getting choppy!”

“Got it!”

The waves are crashing against the boat, and I was fighting to hold on to the oar. The golden light took a nosedive, and my eyes widened!

“Emma!”

"Let me guess; we're coming up to a huge waterfall."

“Yes!”

“Large rocks at the bottom?”

“I’m more than positive there could be.”

“Bring it on.”

I was biting my lower lip so hard I swore I was drawing blood. Before we reached the waterfall, I turned to look at the banks. Pocahontas was still on her horse, but her horse was still. She waved to us, and we both waved. We approached the waterfall. I looked as the canoe started to tilt. The golden comet spun quickly and opened a portal. The canoe took a nosedive, and Emma and I flew out of the canoe.

“Regina!”

I reached for her hand, and she said, "No matter what, we stick together!”

“Always!”

We fell through the portal, and darkness enveloped us. I could no longer feel Emma's hand! I am keeping my promise. No matter what situation we wake up in, we stick together; always.

**THE END OF PART ONE.**


End file.
